New game and new rules
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: It has been three years since Carter and Sadie Kane managed to defeat the great serpent. Carter and Zia have split and the Nomes are in the calm before the storm. Rebels are still out there but this time they won't go down any easier. New recruits have joined Brooklyn house but the fight won't be any easier. Can Carter and Sadie survive the oncoming war? Warning: boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It is going to be the first in a series of stories I am going to write. I hope you all enjoy them! I will post a warning at the beginning of each chapter. Thank you again =) Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death and the ratings may be turned up at a later time.**_

* * *

The day was cold as rain poured down from dark, dank clouds. Each raindrop thudded loudly against the glazed window panes. Red tiled roof tops stood out against the grey back ground with the cream painted walls. the intricate labyrinth ground if concrete soon diverted the water as people walked over the forming water, it was such a beautiful sight to behold. In the centre of the grounds stood the garden planted with roses, lilies, lavender and so many more flowers which should't be able to grow at this time of the year.. but yet they still grew out defiantly in the storm.

This was the site of New York's greatest school for the best actors, singers, dancers and artists that could be offered. Many of which would more than likely be offered onto their own films, T.V programmed and more than likely would go onto Broadway. Or have museums hang their greatest works; immortalized in paint for everyone to see.

In one of the corners of school was the dormitories. Five expanding floors of twisting and turning corridors. Each of the dorm rooms were split into four sections of the four different types of subjects which the students took. It was required that one student from each type of lesson was required in a dorm; One musical arts student.

One T.V student.

One Film student.

One Music theater student

One Classical theater student

And one Art student.

The rooms were decorated accordingly. The wide living room was the width of five of the bedrooms. In this particular room were five large couches each personalized to a certain person. Recliners in leather or with a long fur comforter, no two however seemed to be allowed to be the same as another.

A tall figure shouted from the living room as he moved past the gold painted walls. Five cups of coffee on each of the chairs, set on a glass table facing a plasma television. As he walked forward towards a line of doors, each a different color; Red,Purple,Blue,Green and Black. He held his hand above dark red door, taking a quick breath as he remembered what had happened last time he had tried to sneak in. "Maybe I should just leave it..." The boy adjusted his loose shirt before he looked over to the calender at the circled date.

He had to do it. It had to be done. With great power comes great responsibility... that was his excuse. And this... this was responsibility... even if it meant he knew what was to come next. "KYLE WAKE UP NOW!" The boy banged on the door over and over. If it was up to him, he would have let someone else do it. But after all, he was used to this role by now, and deep down he had to admit that he liked it.

It reminded him of just how his father used to be with him.

A few minutes passed and still no answer.

The boy decided that for a moment he should try and call out again. Maybe if he took it from another perspective, a lot more gentler and-

"KYLE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" A voice barked loudly and without mercy.

The boy froze and tilted his head as he turned his gaze toward the last room, he had been expecting to hear from till about midday.

 _Oh. Just goes to show you that some people can surprise you-_

The door slowly creaked open back from the room he had called to.

The boy caught his breath in his chest as a alarm clock flew out the doorway narrowly avoiding his head, before being followed by a variety of curses in a multitude of varying languages.

Then just by a range of flying alarm clocks again.

"I swear by all the gods... someone better be dead or dying." A voice barked in plain, crystal clear British accent, before Slowly a figure stepped out the doorway. The voice was tone was level and low which made it all the more sinister.

Then he saw the boy and all the sinister feeling went away.

In the doorway stood a middle height, skinny boy. His blonde hair was a mess as it fell in front of soft, warm amber eyes. The boy clutched a large kitten teddy close to his chest as he glared out from under his golden hair. He wore a loose jumper that fell down the sides of one of his shoulders, his body was lean and very deceptively smooth. He looked like a twig, starved and weak.

That's what made him so dangerous.

"Listen here, I don't care if you're the bleeding Pharaoh! I don't care if your parents owned this school!"

The boy named Kyle seemed to almost stalk forward slowly, as though he was a predator about to pin a mouse in a corner.

His eyes flared with growing anger. "If you wake me up this early in the morning I'm gonna-" Kyle stopped as his eyes widened and he caught the smell of the fresh coffee and out of the oven baked cookies.

A hand reached out from by the door of the next room and wafted a fresh steaming cup of sweet smelling, toffee coffee which filled the room. The natural scent of the coffee was so complimented by the wafts of vanilla and melted toffee that even the boy who had backed himself up slightly paused, his stomach grumbling.

But however Kyle's eyes burst back open as another object was slowly waved in front of him.

"Mine!" Kyle lunged forward with sparkling eyes and a giggle as the hand drew him back and forth. With each pounce he swatted out with his hand till the figure of a blond haired girl danced carefully out of her room and to the table and places both items down. "Dig in." she laughed, watching the way that he dug into the white chocolate chip cookie and inhaled the smell of the coffee.

She turned her gaze up slowly and smirked deeply.

She had fair skin which shined after just standing under the shower in her room. She was beautiful and with the past few years, she had really just begun to realise how much so she was.

After all, she looked like her mother.

With her deep blue eyes, and a caramel length of hair, which was sporting neon electric blue streaks today, she seemed strangely vitalised though how early in the morning it was. "See Carter dear. It's just all about knowing the right way to handle people." She grinned, stroking her hand over the mid spot on Kyle's head, running her finger in circles, making the boy purr softly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head into the touch, enjoying the affectionate touch.

Carter however just stared at her incredulously. "Well it's just the problem that only you seem to know how to control him! To everyone else he can be a massive bitch!" He sighed exasperated but paused as Kyle narrowed his eyes and let out a sharp hiss. Only to be silenced as she went back to petting him affectionately.  
"And that's why me and him are best friends." The girl grinned even deeper.  
"Sadie." Carter warned quietly.

Yeah. That was his sister. Sadie. Loud mouth, sarcastic, rebellious spirit. Stubborn and incredibly strong willed, however she did have a deep heart, looking out for, (though she had her own way of showing it through teasing), her brother, her friends and her dear boyfriend...boyfriends. It was still too much of a confusing situation to talk about a lot of the time. Though yes, Sadie really did have a deep and moving heart.

That was when she wasn't spending her time pushing limits, getting into trouble, playing around with Kyle.

But this kind of lead back to him. Her older brother by two years.

This boy's name was Carter Kane.

He often prided himself on being the parent of their small group. He was the oldest out of them all as he was the eldest now. Just having celebrated his eighteenth birthday, he had sprouted up quite a bit and finally taken the small advantage of being ever so slightly taller than his baby sister.

He had inky black locks of hair which fell down just cut short on either side of his hazel warm eyes.

He was quite toned from working out all the time, spending hours trying to train and practice his magic to get out some of the stress which had become more fluent inside of him recently. After all, it was one of his very few excuses he could use to genuinely get away and escape from some tasks sometimes.

Carter was not like the others who stayed in the dormitory. He wasn't a student at all. He had spent a lot of his childhood, growing up around his father and being home tutored... home being wherever his father happened to be working at the time. But he still tried to take a interest in what the other initiates in his Nome were doing. Seeing as they spent a lot of their time now during the week here at school. He tried to come and take part to try and share the experience with them. They spent enough time learning magic with him and Sadie back at their house. So he found it fair that he came here and tried to spend some time learning what interested them here at their arts school.

He spent a lot of his time in the canvas room sketching people and landscapes.

But yeah, he had mentioned one thing. Magic.

That's right. He, his sister, Kyle and others who when they weren't having to stick around in these dormitories and were back at their home Nome.

They practised magic and various paths to their patron gods.

Egyptian gods that is.

Yes, yes, the Egyptian gods were still around... well once again they were now after they had been released once more.

But strangely enough, things had been quite quiet of late. Not much trouble. No demons coming to attack... much.

But a lot more lately more people had been coming around to the path of the gods. Like Kyle for example. The bitchy, rude, aggressive boy who only seemed to have respect for two people in the house. One was Sadie and the other was Bast. Both of which had almost seemed to have adopted him in their own kind of way.

Carter could understand why Kyle was so respectful of Sadie. Though the idea that the boy looked up to her of all people made him quite amazed (OW! SADIE! NO NEED TO HIT!), but again, it was very understandable. While Carter and Sadie had found many if not all of our other initiates in schools and gotten permission from their families for them to join the Nome.

Sadie had come across the boy on the streets of London, half beaten to death, half mad. He had been freezing to death in the winter snow, with only shreds of shorts. She had saved him from his darkest and loneliest moments. She had taken him in and nursed him back to health in the time it looked like he wouldn't have made it much longer.

But as Carter said. Kyle could be rather, if not completely and utterly bitchy.

Kyle was still one of the youngest was one of them. Still fifteen though, he was most talented in the room at what he could do in the school. His voice was bewitching and he could dance with the best of them. Like Sadie, (no surprise, since both of them were like twins), He was part of the Musical theatre programme, now though. He still barely confided a lot about his past, but from what he had told Sadie, he had been out on the street by himself since he was seven.

That was a long time to be by yourself. It gave him plenty of time to get used to it, and not a lot of time for him to be used to the almost family like life which the Nome offered.

Kyle sighed as he shed his top and threw it carelessly onto his bed before heading back into his room and closing the door. "Kyle you better not be going back to sleep!" Carter called out frowning at the doorway as he heard the sounds fading behind it.  
"I'm having a shower!" He barked back through. "Do feel free to join me! I would have no arguments with you doing so. Would you mind if he joined me Sadie?"  
"Oh no complaints here. But I think Zia would." The blond girl bellowed with laughter as she watched her brother's face explode in a deep and blushing scarlet.  
"Ah, very true. After all, I'm not sure how she'd feel about her ex boyfriend being with a guy who looks even better than she does." Kyle's voice echoed back through. "I guess I will just have to find someone else to play with. It's not as fun when I'm playing alone."

Sadie fell to the floor, rolling on her back, crying with laughter at how red her brother's face had gone as he was glowing even brighter, though she didn't notice the angry crease growing between his eyebrows. "OH MY GODS!" She cried, holding her ribs, taking a picture of Carter's face with her mobile in her other hand. "You're right! You're not the pink wizard! You're the blushing magician!"

Carter took a moment to get his blushing under control. "W-Well hurry up!  
"Kylie." Sadie grinned, retaking a seat back on a nearby stall. "That vein in Carter's forehead is poppy again." She grinned.  
"You're running out of time!" Carter barked.  
"Yes mommy dearest!"  
"Enough of this." Carter shook his head. Adjusting his dark shirt and grabbing a nearby key.  
"Aw, come on Carter! You know we don't mean anything by it. Kyle flirts with everyone like that! He's not actually interested in you!"

But he just closed the door behind him.

He was too stressed out for something like this right now.

 _ **-Break-**_

Carter shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked down the open sided corridors of the floor levels to the school. Well grown flower gardens blossomed with beautiful and glowing light. Various shades of reds, blues and other colours painted the air, while the sweet scents hungrily claimed acknowledgement. The rain battered down against each petal and wept slowly along their warmth. The odd harsh burst of breeze would send the spray of water bullets across his face.

It had been a while now since he and Zia had broken up. It had been a while since she had left him. Telling him that she couldn't be with him any more because she always lost those she loved. Then when he had assured her that he wasn't like everyone else, she had just barked at him that she didn't love him. That what they had, had been the heat of the moment. Fear about dying alone and unloved. Now three years on, she was in a loving relationship and Carter was still by himself. All his life he had only loved one girl; Zia.

Sadie had been with Walt and Anubis for over three years and everything was always sun shine and brilliance for them... well not always. But no relationship was. But at least they still had each other. They had someone who loves them...

But that's when Carter caught something out the corner of his eye and a faint sweetness to his ear. _"Sing sweet nightingale. Sing Sweet nightingale. U-up above me."_ The sweet tune of the voice moved through the tune of raindrops. Strangely so matched and comforted to the sound. As though it was making the very storm a melody. No longer did the barrage of the storm seem lifeless and cold. But that beautiful voice seemed to calm the sound of the air around.

Carter peeked his head around the corner of the nearby wall to see an easel placed up against the open window with a vary of pencils, inks and paints all precisely placed around in neat trays. The image on the canvas was of the roses directly in front of it. The image was not perfectly captured but that's what made it so beautiful. Carter was anything but an expert on art... well anything not in ancient Egypt anyway. But he was sure that he knew beauty when he saw it.

The roses, carefully sketched onto the canvas were not printed exact from life but had the real life printed onto them. Or at least that's what Carter thought.

The roses were moved in a soft grey, the rain drops moving like tears from each of the petals but they were so honest to how the person was viewing them. The colour was painted into them as though they were large blood drops. Only those humble blood drops of colour along the petals and the black inking drip of the thorns on vines, had any outlining of identity. Such a strange and beautiful creation in a strange form.

The singing came to an abrupt stop all of a sudden as a figure burst through the doorway. "Finally I know what it needs-OW!"

Carter and the figure went crashing to the floor, though Carter managed to twist them so that his back hit the ground but the other person was wrapped safely in his arms. Both groaned for a moment as they had knocked heads. "Whoa kid. You have a real hard head you know-"

Carter froze as slowly he raised his gaze to see the boy in his arms. "Sirena?"

Carter stared at the boy who slowly sat up on his chest, still dazed. The boy's hair was a soft nest of upturned silky black spikes. The boy's skin was a soft warmed tanned colour which was nice against the cold background storm. The boy's eyes were almost like a kaleidoscope of beautiful transitioning colour. One moment they seemed to be an ocean of azure depth, the next a brilliant sky like turquoise, then a expanse of emerald green. Their colour never could be matched.

Carter always found something... not fully human about their brilliance. But that was just him being weird probably.

Sirena was wearing a long length white sleeved jumper which had it's ends wresting in his palms. Tight and skinny denim jeans were clamped around his small form. His eyes shook ever so slightly and blinked cutely to get the daze out of them.

This was Sirena. A recent joining to the academy, just not that far away from turning sixteen, he was very much the talk of a lot of the art students. The boy was very much skilled in the creation of art paintings and sketches. He always, turned them in on time and never worked with anyone else. He was never saw a lot around the place. His breaks he spent a lot of them to himself and seemed reluctant in talking to anyone.

Many rumours had gone around about him.

Some said that he was homeless and spent the majority of his time out making himself sick to stay thin. Some said that he was a prostitute and his pimp was paying for him to stay in the academy. The weirdest rumour came that whenever he wasn't staying at the academy, he lived at a summer camp. Other such rumours were that he thought himself too snobby and above everyone else to talk to anyone.

The boy barely seemed to realised that he was straddling Carter's lap as his eyes suddenly widened. "O-Oh my god! I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me!" The boy stared sadly and Carter rose an eyebrow. "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit dazed. That's all."

But then he noticed the drip of blood across Sirena's brow but just paused as the boy reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of tissue.

The surprise came however when he pressed it to Carter's forehead, who hadn't realised he himself was bleeding.

Again, Sirena barely seemed to realise what position both of them were in. To be honest, only a small part of Carter recognised it, the other part was now staring slightly transfixed by those eyes. The moment that Sirena had placed his hand on Carter's chest and the other, cleaning his forehead, something had paused within him under that touch.

 _This is the boy they make all those rumours about?_ Carter frowned to himself. "Hey you're cut as well."  
"D-Don't worry." His voice was still soft and calming. "I can look after myself." His voice was so beautiful that Carter was still transfixed.

Well up unto the point his eyes locked onto something and surprise became him completely.

He kept himself propped on one advert then let his fingers curl around Sirena's necklace. "Where the hell did you get this!" He stared down at the charm.  
"I found it on the day I joined. It was in my locker." Sirena smiled to himself slightly as his fingertips came to rest against the Djed amulet. "I was given it on Valentines day."  
"WHAT!?" Carter's face exploded into bright red.

Finally Sirena looked down and noticed his position. "Oh god! A-Again! I'm so sorry!"

He pulled back sharply and Carter suddenly felt a heavy weight push back down on his chest. The storm outside became the dominant sound once more in his ears. The cold air brushed over his body. His heart became heavy once more. The shock was still there however completely within him.

Sirena was knelt on his knees next to him. "Are you okay."

"He's okay. Aren't you my dear Pharaoh."

Both turned their head slowly as a black hooded figure began to slink out the shadows and bowed mockingly towards Carter who frowned deeply. Something about the figure seemed off as another joined them at their side, the thickness of the cloak around them almost resembled that like a great curtain of fur.

Carter found it almost hurt his eyes to keep focus on the second figure.

The person slowly reached their hand down onto their belt and Carter barely had time to react as the figure pulled a dagger free it's sheath. "Because I'm sending him back to his father!"

The dagger came free and flew directly at Carter's face.

Just as the large rhino sized black hound launched towards Sirena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =) Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death, mentions of past abuse and the ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Carter barely had time to react as the words bellowed through the air: _**"** **Ha-di"**_  
He quickly caught onto the programme. _ **"Ha-wi!"**_

Both the hound and the cloaked figure went screaming back through the air as they smashed through the nearby concrete walls, the hieroglyphs for 'destroy' and 'strike' still blazed, even as both of the two groaned in their own way, to try and get back up. _**"Fah."**_ The figure weakly made out.

Carter panted slightly, for all that training, using words of power still felt exhausting to him. Combat magic took up a lot of energy, and without Horus in his head to channel, it wasn't as though he could use every bit of it that he wanted at will-

"Look out!"

Sirena threw himself in front of Carter as the dagger buried itself into the back of his shoulder. The others which had been hidden by an invisibility spell only became visible once they had been buried in various parts of Sirena. Two stuck out his wrists, some in his arms, a couple had left slices on his cheeks and as such.

Blood splattered across the wall and Carter's face.

He gasped out loud and let his eyes go wide while Sadie swore loudly and skidded down the wet floor of the corridor, coming to a stop in front of her brother and the boy. Grabbing his shoulder he screamed out and she winced, whispering, "Sorry!" Before she eased him down to Carter who was on his knees now, staring at the black handle dagger with the horrific symbol burned into it.  
"Kyle! Hold them off!"

Carter watched as Kyle was thrown, flying backwards and landed in a crouch in the hallway. His two hands gripped his shinning daggers tightly as they shined in the dark light. He was wearing tight black leather jeans with a chain belt which hung lopsided down his right leg. He wore a skin tight white; Little monster- Lady gaga shirt under his black leather jacket, his eyes shined brilliantly with a hunger as he ran his tongue over the sharp of his teeth. "Well, believe it or not! I WAS JUST DOING THAT!" He hissed harshly and flipped backwards as the black hound leapt viciously over his head, scratching it's claws in the air, just missing Kyle's face.

He skidded on the spot, spinning slightly and moving himself lower to the floor, before glaring the hound down. "Man. I hate dogs." He hissed.

Carter turned his attention back to Sirena who had beads of sweat forming on his brow as Sadie prepared to rip the dagger out of his back. "Brother dear? Maybe a bit of help here!" She stated with a glare, but tried to keep her tone calming and steady for Sirena. "You know? Maybe actually put those blushing magician skills to use." She supplied.

Sirena gasped as Carter curled his fingers around the dagger. "Hey. You helped me." He smiled gently. "Now let me help you-" He stared across the fear which was exploding through those beautiful bejewelled eyes. "I promise. Everything will be okay." He tried to assure the sweet boy over and over. **_"Ha-tep"_** He whispered softly, watching as the eye of Horus blazed in front of the face of Sirena.

A sharp pull of pain echoed inside of him as he used his own reservoir of magic to let it roam through Sirena. The boy's face went blank as a sigh escaped out of him. His eyes closed slowly as it seemed like for a second, all worries, cares and thoughts were dissolving from his mind... well that's actually what was happening. But the strange thing was. Sirena seemed almost a bit shocked by it, as though he had never experienced a time without such a feeling.

Carter would have to worry about that later.

Right now he had to make sure the boy was okay.

Kyle however was moving as fast as his body allowed him. His entire amount of will went between clashing blades between this creepy hooded figure, and then making sure that the over grown puppy didn't get any where near the cane siblings and that 'poor' little damsel who had taken a dagger for Carter. "So the Kane's are relying on the idea of a small boy to fight for them." The figure sneered beneath their hooded and kicked out, making Kyle going into his flips once more to try and create space.

He pulled himself back, and in his back flip brought his foot down on the hound's nose which was probably the size of both his feet. The thing seemed to be growing bigger and bigger by the second, it whimpered for a second in response from pain but soon quickly began to snarl viciously in a growing irate state. "Sadie?!" Kyle shouted. "I don't remember there ever being a tale in Egyptian history about a fucking black dog which is the size of this one!"

Kyle knew about various magic by now. Sadie was his initial tutor, but not his teacher. She basically was catching him up on the various recent history, how to read Hieroglyphs, which types of magic there were. All that type of stuff.

Part of which was that, staff's could be used to change into animals. Animal charming, he thought it was called? Something like that. But this was ridiculous! This couldn't be right! Because any other form of summoning wolf which he had seen was impossible! Or at least would be stopped by a Ha-di spell!

Kyle hadn't seen many things which could handle one of Sadie's spells like that.

But he knew how to deal with one of the two things.

His gaze narrowed on the dog as he imagined his entire will of protection. His desire of protection. His need to protect the one person in that room, who meant the most importance to him above all else he had met so far. He channelled it through his hatred for this would and grinned from ear to ear. _**"**_ ** _Sa-mir."_** He snarled and watched the over grown puppy flinch back violently as though it had suddenly been put under a violent wave of electric shocks. It writhed in horror and agony, similarly how Kyle felt a backlash of effects hit him roughly too.

His head suddenly throbbed and his muscles burned with an exhausting ache. There would be no telling just how long that spell would last on the dog. "H-He's hurting it!" The little brat in Carter's arms cried out and Kyle turned his head slightly.  
"Next time I'll let it bite your face off!" He hissed, turning his gaze back to the figure who now smirked, seeing how Kyle was taking long and deep breaths. His body slopped slightly to the side. That spell had been completely necessary, risky, but necessary.

The figure laughed coldly as it rested one hand on it's hip and the other gripped tightly around a new knife which had glistened to life in their palm. "Relying on the idea of a little boy." They sneered again.  
"On the contrary." Kyle smirked, flipping his daggers so that they were point down. "They're relying on the fact that they know I will win!"

Sadie worked quickly, pulling various salves out of her bag as she looked over the various bleeding cuts which poured now. She was applying the salves as they should be, but still the blood was weakly managing to poke through. This would have been so much more easier if Jas had been here! She knew how to heal, she was a natural apothecary. Sadie was better at making things go boom! She was not a good bed side doctor!

Carter kept his eyes on the wolf which was now entranced under the line of Kyle's vicious spell. He knew combat magic was exhausting. The fact that Kyle was managing to pull this off was rather amazing to him. Yes, sure the boy was strong. But to manage to cripple that thing and paralyse it in pain as it continued to writhe. That took a strong will and need for that type of power. But even so, Kyle was completely right. There wasn't normally a story or something to go by when it came to a giant over grown dog which had skin like steel. Kyle's weapons had simply jabbed the surface and just let piles of dust pour out before it reformed back onto the growling dog.

Suddenly Carter thought back to their good friends who Carter had met while fighting the son of Sobek and Sadie with Serapis.

"Sadie, you don't think that-"  
"Carter, right now, I'm trying to save your boyfriend from bleeding out." She snapped. Her hands were skirting over the wound, trying to cure what ever poison had been on the end of those daggers. "KYLE! YOU CAN'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!"  
"Don't worry!" He called back. "He's not my type!"  
"We're not playing games!"

Kyle grinned to himself as his daggers clashed in blurs with his opponents. "A poison user? Coward." He hissed.

As his daggers formed an 'X' between both of them, the boy leaned his face forward. "We've been waiting to see how long it would take the rest of you weasels to come out of hiding. Honestly. Do you honestly think that me and his sister would let him go off by himself without a guard nearby? You've been stalking him for weeks now." He pursed his lips leaning forward slowly, almost teasing with a kiss. "Honestly, I must tell you, there are much lovelier subjects out there for you to spend your time on. I'm one of them."

The figure screamed as Kyle kicked them between the legs.

"Well that answer it! It's a guy!" Kyle smirked but the figure quickly regained themselves, stepping back quickly.  
"You fool, you think that this is all some toying game for us to play!"  
"I think I'm going to enjoy cleaning you off my daggers." Kyle grinned slowly moving forward.

The figure looked between their chances now. They had lost their element of surprise and now lost their back up with the hell hound. Honestly. Don't rely on a Greek to do an Egyptians job! He wasn't sure what to do! If they stayed and fought, then this brat would kill him! The idea was to take on, one Kane in surprise, slit their throat and get out. Not take on two Kanes and one of their initiate brats! Especially one who knew how to use such magic that could cripple a Greek hell hound! His master would kill him if he turned and ran back to him now!

If he left. He was dead.

If he stayed. He was dead.

He curled his hands into fists. He had probably enough energy for two more spells. Two small effect spells... he couldn't cloak himself, it would barely last long enough to get out the building without being found.

"Now, do you have a last wish." Kyle smirked, flipping both daggers in his palms as he spit blood out of his mouth where the creep had punched him.

The figure snarled and stared at his feet.

"Any last words?" Kyle teased.  
"KYLE NO!" Carter bellowed.  
"SHUT UP!" He roared back. "THIS IS MY GAME! I'LL FINISH IT THE WAY I WANT!"  
"Oh yeah, I have a two." He whispered quietly.

By the time Kyle stared across his shoulder to see the look of shock on Carter's face, the boy only managed to see the glint of the dagger as it sailed past. _**"FAH!"**_ He bellowed, watching the way that the multitudes of daggers came into view. Each pointed towards Carter's, Sadie's and the little brat's necks. Each dagger pointed and ready further to kill.

He turned quickly and sprinted back to grab them. He had no magic left to deflect them. Sadie was too busy using the salve. Carter was drained from training by himself and using his own combat magic in practise. _DAMN IT!_ His thoughts screamed in his head. Out the corner of his eye he could already see that the figure was turning away. "I'm not finished with you yet!"  
"But I'm done with you." The hidden boy smirked. _**"**_ ** _I-ei "_**

The Glyph for 'Come' glowed in the air above Kyle just as he watched the weapons suddenly flipped back and stabbed into him, knocking him to the ground.

The boy's skin steamed violently as he panted for breath. _O-One last one!_ The fleeing figure turned back towards the hound who had accompanied him to this attack. It was still lay on it's back, just regaining it's senses as the last shocks of the pain spell seemed to linger in the air. _**"Fah!"**_ The figure barked one last time before fleeing out the room.  
"Carter go after him! I have these two-"

Sadie's words died in her throat as she turned to see the large irate hell hound which had now tightened itself to full, furious height. "Oh." She nodded slowly then found herself frowning deeply. "Yeah. Of course!" She shouted as she had just finished putting the salve over the first boy's wounds. "Just! Bleeding right too!" She stood. She began to walk back and forth between Kyle and the monster. "Typical! A bleeding dog! Of course they're starting to use Greek's! Well you know what! You puppy!"

Carter watched his sister pace back and forth in front of it. "And you know what Snoopy!"

Carter could swear that for a moment the hell hound looked at him as though to say: _Snoopy? Can you believe this girl?_

Yeah. That tended to be the effect Sadie left on everything. Not just people. But monsters too.

"I'm not doing this again! I've only just got Setne out my head! You will not do this to me again! You can go back to Annabeth and Percy and tell them- _ **HA-DI!"**_ She screamed but the hell hound just crushed the glyph beneath it's paw.

The ground cracked as it's paw rose slightly then crushed back down where the glyph had been and left a large soot cloud from it's explosion behind.

Sadie's eyes didn't move from it as the monster remained still for a moment. "Ah." She said quietly and simply, before letting her gaze raise back up slowly to the monster's. "Well... Certainly didn't expect that to happen."  
"What made you think it would work if it didn't work the first time." Kyle moaned.  
" _HUFF!"_ The hound nodded in agreement.

Sadie slowly turned back to Carter. "Uh... I think we may be in a bit of trouble." She smiled nervously.  
 _"ROOOAAR."_

Kyle threw himself to his feet and pulled a dagger free out his arm as he looked the hound square in the eye. "Come on then you piece of shit!" He shouted. He still had his one person to protect here. He wouldn't let any harm come to them!  
"Kyle!" Both siblings called out.  
"Enough!"

Both watched as Sirena threw himself in front of Kyle with wide arms. Carter shouted out and Sadie screamed out for Kyle, trying to knock the boys out the way. "Stop!" The boy shouted out.

Carter waited for the sound of Sirena to scream.

A minute passed and still nothing.

Slowly his eyes began to open, and what he saw before him made his jaw go slack.

Sirena was stood there with the hell hound frozen in tracks before him. One of his hands on it's snout, while the other was pointed towards the group of magicians as his and the monster's eyes were connected. Kyle seemed almost frozen in place as his body refused to move one muscle at all. Not one bead of sweat fell, not one movement of his eyes flickered to be revealed.

But more startling was the fact, Sirena had actually stopped the hell hound! It seemed almost as though both were hypnotised. Like something was passing between them which the other's couldn't see. Sirena wasn't moving and the Hell hound had dug it's claws into the ground to stop itself from crashing into dripped from his cheeks but the hell hound just lapped it up with his tongue.

 _This is crazy._ Carter watched the hell hound lower it's head as Sirena almost seemed to radiate an glowing aura. A collar wound around the hell hound's thick neck and glowed brightly,but still Sirena stood as though he couldn't see any of it, like he was submerged in the back of his mind. But Carter partly understood what was going on... at least in his subconscious a memory was surging to the surface.

Carter watched the way the boy's touch was so lightly soft on the hell hound. Earlier when Sirena had fallen on him... the boy had a similar effect on him.

So that's why when Sadie began to walk forward, he grabbed out for her hand quickly.

Immediately she had a glare ready for him, but the instant she saw the way his eyes were pleading and staring back towards the hell hound, she didn't know what to do.

Never before had they ever come across something like this. No monsters ever stopped until they had torn apart their prey, Demigod or Magician didn't matter. Monsters were monsters and they were the prey. Never before had this happened!

This was just impossible.

Slowly Sirena's gaze seemed to become increasingly sad but he kept his hand against the hell hound's maw as though he was petting a small puppy, not a full grown hell hound which could have torn him to pieces and snapped him in half with a swipe of it's paw. It was just not right to watch! To see such a beast begin to whimper as it stared Sirena down with curious eyes. Even it seemed to wonder; _what the hell did I stop for? Who's this pipsqueak in my way?_ _I wonder what he tastes like?_ It slowly began to growl quietly till Sirena's eyes snapped up and moved even deeper.  
"What in the name of Osiris?" Kyle whispered horrified. "You stopped me from killing it!"  
"I couldn't let you hurt it." Sirena whispered softly, staring into the eyes of the hell hound which now widened.

Carter didn't know if a hell hound could feel surprise! Then again, with everything else in this weird world of theirs, it didn't seem that mad really.

The hounds eyes moved to the poisoned daggers which had been pointed at it from Kyle.

The blonde boy however just stared at Sirena with a growing inferno hatred. "You stupid fool!" He snarled.

"What just happened?" Sirena whispered, watching the way that the hound lent forward and licked blood clear off his face.  
"You should be a chew toy right now, if not a pile of limbs on the floor! You stupid moron!"  
"This is all just... madness."

Before he knew what was happening, all four watched as the enormous hell hound began to shrink. The collar around it's thick neck seemed to be glowing ever so brighter and brighter. "Kyle?" Carter asked and watched how the hell hound seemed to be turning into a mass of glowing and melting shadows.  
"It's not me." The blond admitted with a hiss as Sadie began to tend to his wounds.

In the place of the hell hound, a small form just gave a small bark, Sirena took that as que to turn and sprint away as fast as he could.

The small cub looked between the three magicians with distaste and gave the deep growl threat which it's adult self had but a few minutes before, then it turned and went after the boy, speeding through the shadows to catch up.

That left Kyle, Carter and Sadie to look between each other. "What."  
"The."  
"Hell." Carter finished, staring longingly after the direction which Sirena had took off in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =) Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death, mentions of past abuse and the ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Carter frowned to himself as he was passing down the corridor with his sister and a couple of his friends, heading towards the cafeteria. The sun was risen high in the sky which was a pristine and clear perfect turquoise. The storm from the previous week had been absolutely and completely forgotten. Almost as though it had never actually even happened to begin with.

Yeah, a week. A whole week already since that assassin and hell hound had come up and attacked him. A week since one of Sadie's rogue hieroglyphs which they thought the Hell hound had crushed, went off in the corridor, sectioning off a part of the building... till it had 'mysteriously' been fixed. Almost... one might say, magically been fixed. But then again, those were the perks with being a magician.

Carter looked over to the dark haired boy with deep sea green eyes. He wore a skinny Italian black shirt with a low neckline, deep blue, sapphire leather jacket which wrapped kindly around his tight and perfectly strong frame. His hair was deeply ink black though strangely a highlight of grey streaked through one of his forward spikes. His skin was softly sun kissed and ever so lightly bronzed. He was good looking, Carter guessed. But then again, his name was Percy Jackson. Apparently, one of the best heroes around...

If he really was the kid of a Greek god... it was no surprise.

But then he had known that from the moment the boy had hit him in the face with swamp water and almost been beaten up by the boy.

"It certainly is strange." The blonde girl next to Sadie mused. "I mean, I was really surprised to get a message off you Sadie." She said, adjusting her ponytail and turning those unnerving cold grey eyes onto Carter and his sister.

That was Sadie's new 'BFF', Annabeth, the girl had eyes which were like the sky on a stormy and cold winter day. The calm before a storm, Carter liked to muse a lot. But her eyes were just a bad reminder right now. Sure Annabeth was kind, fiercely loyal and Carter knew that above all else, the last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with her. But the way that she looked at him, as though he was threat which she was analysing how to obliterate, just unnerved him a bit too much for his liking.

She was dressed in a soft cotton white blouse and skinny fit jeans like Percy. Her ears were adorned with owl earrings, but most strange of all out of her appearance was in her back pocket she kept a cap which Sadie had told him, had the ability to make her invisible, (something Sadie had apparently seen her use when they had fought off against Serapis). But in the front of her belt, she kept her knife which glistened in the sparkling light. The bronze of the weapon looked perfectly able to slice a hell hound into pieces. But even as the four of them walked down the corridor, no one even batted an eye at her having it. Either they didn't see it, they didn't care or they might have thought it was a really good prop from the Drama department.

Sadie just smiled out the corner of her mouth as she watched the way Carter's eyes lingered on Percy slightly. Clearing her throat she watched him snap his attention forward. "We wouldn't bother you but... After our recent adventures." Sadie said quietly, careful not to mention the name of their most recent nightmare. "But the fact is, we just thought it was strange that a Hell Hound would be working with a Magician from another Nome. We have had a lot of them under tracks for the last couple of years. We had honestly thought that it was getting better, until the incident." She shook out her hair, running her fingers through her highlights subconsciously as her mind trailed back to the attack from the previous week.

The idea of magicians using monsters? That was strange. Demons maybe, that would be expected. But monsters? Something was off there.

Annabeth nodded slowly as though taking this into consideration. "And you said that you found something that came of concern for you-"  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions about that just yet." Carter stated, quickly wanting to dismiss the subject completely as he thought about the knife that the magician had used. "It could have meant anything, but I'd rather not be sure or worry you about that till we're a hundred percent sure what we are dealing with right here." He turned his gaze away from the other three.  
"You're right." Annabeth nodded. "Let's go over the facts, someone came to your academy, attacked you and tried to kill you. They almost succeeded in doing so, they had the aid of a what you might think be a hell hound, are still out there." She paused, her eyes boring into Carter without her even knowing. "And you want to be keeping stuff to yourself?"

Sadie smirked to herself slightly, watching how the girl put Carter in her place, she loved watching this part.

Percy however sighed slightly, shaking his head before looking back in front of them. "How are you even sure it was a hell hound-"  
"Because any weapon we used just made it bleed dust. The thing kept reconstructing itself every time it just took a hit. Even Sadie's-" He paused before he could say the spell, with his emotions like this, he might even accidentally use it. "Even Sadie's strongest spell was crushed under it's giant paw. The paw which was attached to it's rhino size body, the body of which looked like a giant black dog with molten glowing eyes."  
"Carter." Sadie warned. "Remember your manners." She like Carter was dressed in black skinny jeans. She was wearing her combat boots, with a jacket and shirt on, he was wearing a hoodie over his white shirt. His frown painted the edge of his mouth as he paced himself slightly in front of the others. "Forgive him. Since the attack, he hasn't seen his boyfriend." Sadie smiled.  
"SADIE!" He turned, glowing bright red with an horrified blush.

Percy grinned at her slightly, Annabeth had to suppress an amused smile at Carter's scandalised looking face. "Hey, it's okay you know. Homosexuality was so common in ancient Greek, that there wasn't even a term to describe it because it was so expected." She shrugged. "I mean, half of the gods are even-"  
"Well I'm not!" Carter yelped like a small chihuahua, blushing bright red, not really helping his case as he pouted ever so slightly.

However his hand crept down to the knife in his over the shoulder bag. He stared at the horrifying black handle holding the one symbol that he wished to all of the gods of Ma'at that he would never have to see ever again, for as long as he would be alive.

He blinked his eyes away from it, and let his mind roll back to a almost porcupine like Sirena who had been hit with the god's know how many of these things. He had looked like on the verge of death after throwing himself in front of Carter and taking the onslaught of the weapons. Then he stopped the stampede of the Hell Hound in it's tracks!

That boy... the boy who had managed to come into contact with fate and had been the one to find the Djed amulet... after thinking that it had been a valentines gift from Carter!

That boy... that beautiful mystery wrapped boy. Who was he?

"So who is this other kid?" Annabeth said quietly, drawing Carter's sharp look out of his thoughts of the boy's soft skin and startling beautiful eyes. Not thinking of the cute colour of his warm lips, not thinking of those silky nests of spikes which had been on that smooth face. Not thinking about that lean body which had felt so good pressed up against his- "Earth to Carter?"  
"Huh?" He blinked a couple of times. Looking between the expectant looks of his sister and Annabeth. "What?"  
"I said, who is this other boy. What was so special about him-"  
"He stopped the hell hound in it's tracks." Carter said as they came to a flight of stairs.  
"oh don't tell me we're on about that freak again!"

All watched as Kyle walked over to them.

The boy had both hands behind his head, ruffling his glistening locks of hair.

The salve had worked perfectly over his skin. The various wounds and cuts had turned to small annoying scars which were still healing over but it was still better than having to deal with the longer terms wounds. His amber eyes glared over and he arched an eyebrow at Annabeth and Percy. "Oh so you brought Kelp Brains and Jar head in on this." He shrugged looking ahead with a bored expression, though a hint of an annoyed glare would flash over at Carter every now and then.  
"Excuse my little Kitten." Sadie said sternly. "He hasn't been trained properly yet!" She swatted the back of his head.  
"Still a bitch huh?" Percy laughed.  
"Apparently getting made into a pin cushion didn't help his attitude any." Carter smirked.

The blond boy gave the three a glare and adjusted his purple silk, sleeveless shirt. The exposed skin on his shoulders and biceps showed the angry marks of where he had been stabbed, but their eyes were drew to his beautiful form. He had one part of his purple silk shirt tucked in. The collar was perfect and buttoned up to the top where a black bow-tie was placed precisely. The boy wore sleek black shoes beneath his skinny leather jeans. His braces fell in massive loops next to his skinny legs making the last of his outfit look complete as he looked like a picture of beauty and lust. "No, but it just gave me a new respect to find whatever bastard did this, and make him pay slowly and painfully."  
"Claws away dear. You will have your chance." Sadie and Annabeth laughed but the boy just went 'humph' and walked along with them.  
"Oh, you wouldn't be saying that if I was that little brat who stopped the hell hound."

Both demigods came to a skidding stop in their tracks, their faces frozen. "You was serious?" Annabeth stated, staring at Sadie as though the girl had dropped from the sky, singing a musical or something.  
"Why would we kid about something like that." Kyle snapped grumpily. His amber eyes scorched into the ceiling above them. "The brat hasn't been seen once around school since a week ago... that or he's very good at hiding and covering his tracks." He said begrudgingly, with the barest hint of respect. "But the point is, the brat managed to stop a full grown hell hound, in mid, irate rage, from stomping over us." Once more there was that bitter and angry look of jealousy which shined from Kyle's eyes as he thought about how the kid had taken his opportunity to protect the most important person in the world to him.  
"That's not possible." Annabeth shook her head.  
"You're the kid of a Greek god, we're magicians, and you're debating the prospects of reality?" Kyle stated, then smirked as he watched the way the girl seemed to pause, as though he had sealed her mouth shut.  
"You are so annoying! When you talk, it's like being hit by a steam train!" She growled quietly.  
"He learnt from the best." Carter said quietly.  
"HEY!" Kyle and Sadie snapped, glaring over at him and Annabeth.

Both muttered quietly to themselves for a moment. "How... How did he stop it?" Annabeth finally asked after a moment's of silence.

His memory rolled back to that morning. "It was strange."

He remembered the way that the boy had simply just held his hand out and called out to the hell hound. The monster then had skidded to a complete stop. With every ticking moment had stared at that brat as though the boy was the most important thing in it's life. Staring with longing at him, not with a hunger but with something else... Now that Kyle thought about it... almost like the monster was in L-

"Hang on." He frowned slightly as all five of them came around a corner. "What was that boy's name again?" His frown deepened with his thoughts as he tried to envision the boy again. Something about that brat... something about him... seemed very much so familiar. Sam? Sebastian-"  
"Sirena." Carter said stunned and froze in place.  
"Could of sworn it was 'fucking damsel', but-"  
"SIRENA!"

Carter stared ahead of them as he caught sight of the dark haired boy. Those kaleidoscope eyes locked onto him for a moment and time seemed to freeze.

Carter stared at the large plastered down various bandages across the boy. He wore a simple shirt, and jeans, his amulet glinting in the light as he seemed to back up slightly. "Sirena. It's okay." He raised his hands slightly, watching how the boy looked like a deer caught in the oncoming path and headlights of a speeding car. They glistened with remembrance of that horrifying memory. Carter could see he was losing the opportunity as quick as it seemed to have presented itself. "I just want to talk to you-"

Sirena simply turned quickly and sprinted away the corridor.

"D-damn it!" He quickly sprinted after the boy, taking a sharp turn with the others on his heel.  
"Carter?!" Sadie called out, staring after him as she tried to keep up. "I know you may like the boy but don't you think this will come across the wrong way!" She shouted with annoyance as her brother was picking up speed. "Carter! Just leave him! He obviously doesn't-"  
"HE HAS A DJED AMULET!" Carter screamed back.

Sadie barely managed a squeaky; "WHAT?!" Before she fell and went rolling forward, causing the others behind her to come crashing down with her.

All groaned as Sadie clawed herself forward, glaring out through her hair after her brother.

Annabeth on top of her tried to sit up and held her own head as she rubbed it. "Man Sadie you have a hard head." She groaned.  
"So I've been told." Nodded the blond, hissing the words between her teeth in a deep anger.  
"What the hell was Carter on about?" Kyle murmured, sitting up slowly, blinking his daze out of his eyes, before seeing Percy had landed on top of him, but in his state, not realising that.  
"He has a Djed amulet." Sadie hissed again as though she couldn't believe the words herself.  
"WHAT?!" Kyle shouted, his eyes instantly coming into focus with an irate anger.

But then they shrank back in fear as he finally noticed the demigod lay on top of him, who was just coming back around to his senses.

 _H-He's laid- He's- He's on top of me._ Kyle's heart race picked up with his breathing.

As Percy tried to give a reassuring smile after coming around to his senses, he was confused to see the mass fear in Kyle's eyes.

However he only reacted to late as Kyle screamed and kicked the boy in a frenzy, hitting him and punching him as much as he could.

One kick managed to make it's way between Percy's legs before Kyle threw himself to his feet and ran off as fast as he could.

Annabeth stared with wide eyes and Sadie face palmed, glaring at the ground as Percy groaned and collapsed forward. "What in Hades was that all about?!" She exclaimed, patting Percy on the back as she checked Sadie over, making sure she hadn't hit her head too hard on the floor. "And what the hell is a Djed amulet?" She wondered.  
"It's an amulet. A special one." Sadie explained, holding the spot where her head seemed to throb. "It means." She looked in the direction her brother had sprinted off in. "That boy has got the blood of the Pharaohs..." She turned her gaze to Annabeth. "He's a magician and I know one thing... if those assassins, don't kill my brother first... Then I will." Her eyes narrowed. _Once again, Carter keeping information from me? Idiot!_

 _ **-Break-**_

 _That's right. This isn't going to look creepy at all is it you idiot?_ He thought to himself. _I'm running after a boy who I've barely known, who I've talked to once, and saved my life from an assassin and monster._ He rounded a corner and saw Sirena had stopped to catch his breath. At the first glance of Carter the boy started sprinting again but just wasn't fast enough, or probably just not as healed as Carter and Kyle were.

As he neared the boy, he reached out and grabbed Sirena's arm. Only realising how stupid that idea was the moment Sirena screamed out and doubled forward, his legs going weak. "Oh shit sorry!" Carter began to call out but found himself flying backwards as something strong hit his chest and in a blur of black, sharp white fangs were barred at his throat.

Now. Saying that he would have shouted out, would be wrong...  
 _("Saying that he didn't would be even more so.")_  
 _("Sadie this isn't your part!")_

Okay so he might have screamed slightly.

But with the large black object on his chest, about the size of a full grown Doberman with it's teeth at his throat and molten eyes glowering down into his. How was he supposed to react? He wasn't going to cheer and clap about it was he?!

The hound snarled with an open mouth, pulling back to rip out Carter's throat before suddenly both just heard: "W-Wait! STOP!" Sirena called out.

The boy's face was clouded with pain but he held out his good arm and Carter managed to finally see the boy in a fresh light.

Sirena's face was still it's warm bronze colour but it was paler, exhaustion was painted across it though the boy seemed to be trying as hard as he could to hide it. Those multicoloured eyes were full of such a longing and such emotion that Carter found himself freezing in place, unable to move a single muscle but just carry on staring back at the boy.

Sirena was dressed in a black shirt with sparkling silver glitter that spelt out; _Fame Monster._ Carter was pretty sure that he had seen Kyle with a shirt like that before. The boy's jeans were scarlet red and he had on some nice trainers. His wrists were covered with a length of bandage and his left arm was in a sleeve... the arm that Carter had grabbed. _Nice one._ He scolded himself.

Sirena crouched slightly on his knees and that's when Carter realised just how much the boy seemed to be struggling.

Various patches under his shirt were wet and spreading. The scent filling the air, a thick metallic scent... the smell of blood. The white patches across his face looked none to the better where he must have tried to plaster the slices from where the other daggers must have hit him.

Of course he didn't have the magical healers like Jas, who could have really helped him heal. He had run off faster than the salve could have really done it's work, and with all honesty. Sadie was not the best at healing magic.

So that meant... he had to rely on his own healing and looking after himself.

Sirena panted for his breath, his brow beaded with sweat. Carter knew that it wasn't from them running, what ever had been on those daggers? He had and Kyle had felt plenty of after effects, and that was when they had been healed. Gods know what those symptoms were like without Jas' special healing. "Charlie." Sirena whimpered.

Immediately the hounds turned it's head from Carter and stared after the other boy. Sniffing the air it finally caught the thick scent of blood. _"GRRR."_ It turned with one last snarl into Carter's face and barred it's teeth at his throat before it turned and bounded back over to Sirena, nuzzling the boy and sniffing the wounds. Licking the boy's cheek as though he was some loyal, adoring puppy. "W-What in the name of Osiris?" Carter stated, feeling control of his body return to him as he sat up slowly. "You named... a hell hound, Charlie?" He stared at Sirena as though the boy dropped from the sky.

Sirena however just reached out his hand slowly and rested it on the side of the hound's muzzle. He tried for a winning smile and the hound let out a low and soft whining sound. "It's okay boy. He didn't hurt me. He didn't know."  
"Sirena." Carter said quietly with wide eyes, watching how the boy seemed to be completely at ease with the monster, even going far enough to let it nibble at his bandages and lick the blood from the open wounds before pushing it's head against them to try and stem the bleeding. "That's a-"  
"Leave me alone."

Carter froze as all of a sudden he could hear the boy's voice beginning to waver. "Are you-"  
"I told the last one of you... you creeps that came after me! I'-I'm not interested!"  
"What do you mean?" Carter frowned deeply.  
"D-Don't play stupid. You may be really, really cute, but I don't think you're that stupid. You sent that cloaked figure after me! That g-guy, the one who attacked you."

Carter kept his voice low and calm as he watched the hound turn and glare at him, it's teeth barring in aggression as it's mood shifted, rising and falling with Sirena's agitation. He held his hands up once again slowly, watching how the other boy was growing paler, with more blood loss. _He needs medical attention... I have to get him back to Brooklyn house. Jas needs to take a look and see the damage._ But to get him to the house, he needed to make sure that he did it, while he was still alive.

That meant, making sure this house didn't chew him apart first!

"Sirena, think. Why would I send that guy after you? You heard him." Carter kept his voice soothing, watching the way the other boy's eyes were glazed over. He was swaying ever so slightly, there was no real focus there, but it was clear he was fighting to keep conscious. "He was going to kill me. He wanted to kill me, so did that." Carter nodded his head towards the hound which snarled and moved closer to Sirena. It's ears flattened back against it's head, it's teeth barring ready to kill. "But the thing is, you saved me remember?" He pushed for a smile, watching how Sirena's eyes were now half closed. "You saved me, like a hero-"  
"D-Don't talk to me as though I'm stupid!" The boy shouted. Immediately, the hound let out a loud bark which made the ground feel like it was shaking. "His name is Charlie."  
"But that's a hell hound! You're looking after a hell hound!"  
Is it any more fucking crazier than what ever it was that happened!?"

The hound, Sirena seemed to have named, crouched, growling louder and louder as it prepared to lunge for Carter's throat. It's eyes glowing considerably brighter.

 _Okay. Note to self. Try harder._ He knelt slowly so he was on Sirena's level. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you. All I want to do. Is take you somewhere you will be safe. You're special, Sirena, you are so much more special than you will ever know." The boy seemed to ease at that, Carter's voice slowly taking on more of a confident tone as he began to edge forward.

Charlie, for however much he didn't like it, seemed to not lunge, though he stood dominantly in front of Sirena without showing any intention of moving.

 _What the hell is with this hell hound?!_ Carter wanted to shout. "Sirena, just come forward slowly, take my hand and we can go."  
"N-No!" He shook his head violently.  
"Sirena." Carter said a little more forcefully now. "If you don't come with me. You're going to die!"

Charlie's head rose at that, staring back at the boy who had named him with wide eyes. _Oh... you've got to be kidding me._ Carter thought as a plan seemed to be formulating itself in his head. "That's right." He stared directly into the eyes of the hound. "If he doesn't come with me, he's going to die. And as for as much as you seem to absolutely deteste me. You don't want him to die?" The hound paused, staring at Carter as though the boy was the most despicable thing ever to walk to earth. "WELL DO YOU OR NOT! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE!" He shouted.

The hound snarled loudly and in the end, moved to the side so Carter could crouch in front of the boy. "Thank you-" He fell quiet as the hound turned, smashing his tail into Carter's face before laying across Sirena's lap and shrinking down to the size of a puppy. _I need to figure out what the hell is with that dog._ He thought to himself, but focused more on the fact that Sirena seemed close to passing out from blood loss. "I'm not special." The boy seemed to be whispering over and over. "The figure said that afterwards. He said I was a fool and that it was no loss to him. He said he had delivered his message, and I was to give it to you."

Carter figured at first that Sirena was just rambling, maybe another side effect from what ever type of potent substance may have been on those knives.

Those knives with a black snake handle.

Carter scooped his arms underneath Sirena and stared down into the boy's eyes, watching how even when he was still weak like this, they still danced, they were still full of beauty. But the touch itself, once more send that shock wave pulse through Carter as his fingers brushed over the exposed skin of Sirena's back accidentally. A breath escaped out of him and for a second he seemed to find the world focus entirely only around the other boy.

Sirena's eyes refocused and he tilted his head up slowly. "Carter." The boy whispered so softly, beginning to close the gap between them till their lips touched and Sirena's arms were wrapped around his shoulder.

Charlie growled from where he was resting on Carter's Sirena's chest, but even that seemed to fade out.

For this strange moment, there was a deep craving hunger, a hunger Carter couldn't explain within himself. As though he was a drowning man and this kiss was his air. Their lips hungrily scoured around each other as suddenly their tongues danced for dominance with each other. Carter began taking control, holding Sirena more delicately.

Around about the same time Sadie, Annabeth and Percy came around the corner.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Sadie shouted. "But seriously Carter?! You haven't even been on a date yet!"

But both boys only broke apart when a knife sailed into the wall next to their heads.

Carter stared over with Sadie as Kyle stormed over and ripped the knife from the wall. "Missed that damn hound." He growled a little too loudly, before turning on the spot and taking a place next to Sadie. Glaring at the ground.  
 _Kyle hardly ever misses._ Carter thought to himself.

But Sirena seemed to pick up urgency, more and more desperate to get Carter's attention now that the strange hunger in both of them had been sated. _Something Carter would have to think about later... why had all of a sudden, that strange urge taken him over... and why most of all... with Sirena?!_

"Now if you two have finished playing tonsil tennis! Then you and the brat can get your arses moving and we can get back to the fucking house!" Kyle hissed.  
"We better be going to." Annabeth nodded. "And we better take the hound-"  
"Only if you want me to tear out your throat!" Sirena shouted, with Charlie snarling loudly in accompany.

Sadie's eyes widened fractionally and Annabeth took a slight step back out of shock. "It's not him talking." Carter shook his head. "He's been effected by the same thing that me and Kyle were. We need Jas."  
"You touch Charlie and I'll kill you." Sirena hissed again. His eyes almost seeming to glow slightly as he glared down the two demigods.  
"Charlie? He named a Hell Hound? Charlie?" Percy rose an eyebrow.  
"You named yours Mrs O'Leary." Annabeth stated.

Slowly she looked over at Sadie to see what the girl thought. "Don't worry... it seems to be quite well behaved for him. If not."

She turned her head to make sure she was looking in it's eyes. "If he miss behaves, I'll be the first to feed him too our crocodile."  
 _"GRRR"_ Charlie barred his teeth before turning his attention back to Sirena.

Annabeth and Percy said their goodbyes quickly before leaving quickly.

Kyle glared over Sirena once more before folding his arms and glaring at the ground again. "He wanted to talk to you. He wanted me to give you a message." Sirena said over and over again. Keeping his voice in a pleading note. All sense had left him now. That much was obvious. What ever was effecting him was also affecting his mental state.  
"Hush now. It's okay." Carter kept saying softly as Sadie pulled out her phone to call back to the house, letting them know a new initiate would be on the way. "He can't hurt you now-"  
"Those eyes." Sirena said quietly. "Those horrible eyes. The snake. The horrible snake!"

All three froze at that.

"Um. What did he just say?" Sadie said quietly.  
"He's fucking delusional!" Kyle hissed.  
"What was his message?" Carter asked softly.  
"He said that he would regret not getting to see your face when I would give you the message but he would settle for how desperate you would become after hearing it."  
"What was the message?" He pressed a little more, watching how with tears in his eyes, Sirena turned his head back up to him.  
"He said."

Sirena froze, remembering the words.

But Carter's blood turned to ice as he heard them and looked back over at the snake handled knife which had been used to attack them.

"He is returning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =) Thank you to the guest for your review ^_^ I'm sorry for how long it took to update the story. Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death, mentions of past abuse and the ratings may be turned up at a later time. I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Mortal Instruments to be references (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one.**

* * *

Carter was laid back on his bed glaring up at the ceiling of his room as he threw up a tennis ball and reached up to catch in his hand again and again. Occasionally he would call out; " ** _Ha-wi._** " to make the ball act as though it had been hit by a baseball bat and go across the room then, " ** _Sa-per_** " to make it miss him completely, if it was coming back at him a little too strong from the turmoil in his focus which he just couldn't seem to get under control. The hieroglyphs burned away above the ball, and Carter felt the usual twisting knot in his stomach and flush of power that he always did whenever he used and practised his magic.

It was not a big as practice session as he would have liked, but considering their gym was taken up with the other students currently having a class with Sadie, to distract themselves and trying on a majority not to be massively freaked out by the full grown hell hound which had taken up residence outside the infirmary, Carter considered that a fair trade off, especially since he was the one who had essentially brought the two newcomers here. Though to explain to the others that the... dog was there to stay was a whole other thing.

Some initiates had tried to go up to the monster to try and feed him, but they had turned and ran away screaming when those molten eyes had been turned on them by the hound and barred it's teeth. The thing would allow simply no one near towards or past it, unless it was Jas that was. The damn hound which insisted on playing that tall dark and evil had turned whimpering sad eyes on her the moment it had seen that she was looking after Sirena.

A dark colour was beginning to get painted underneath his eyes from having not slept much through the last couple of days. Mainly because he couldn't get one of those newcomers out of his head, no matter just how frustratingly hard he tried! And as annoyingly frustrating as that stupid hell hound was, it wasn't the reason why he was losing sleep. After all.

Why worry when if anything happened, there was enough trained magicians in this house to easily corner the over grown mutt and send it into the Duat never to come back. An exorcism spell was certainly anything but easy to do, but Sadie and Carter had taken on far worse challenged than trying to eradicate one monster. Percy and Annabeth had opened his eyes to how hard it was to discard monsters.

But so far he had worried about if that option would come around... after all, what would Sirena say?

 _Well I don't know, because I haven't been able to get into that infirmary since I had brought him in!_

"Watcha doing Jar head?"

 _Then again, if it wasn't for that dog, then I'd still have to try and get past Sadie! Since she thinks I'm just going there to be a perv and stare at him-_

"Carter?"

 _Just because she's dating two boys at once and can stare at them for as long as she likes! Besides... he's a boy! I wouldn't look at him like that-_

 _ **"Ha-wi!"**_ He called out again as the ball rebounded off the floor. _ **  
"A'max"  
**_ "Whoa!"

On instinct he rose his hands above his face as the flaming baseball embedded itself into the wall next to his head. The flames licked over the material, barely anything more than a weak spell, already dissipating on itself and collapsing till it was a few sparking embers on the rough material. Something that Carter himself could understand, the weak spell that being, having a better manipulation over combat magic than elemental and spells. But there was only one other person here who was as bad at elemental spells as he was.

"Kyle. I'm not in the mood right now." He growled quietly, not even raising his gaze as he reached over onto his bedside table and plucked another baseball, throwing it across the room where it rebounded back to him. "Go find someone else to pester and scratch with those overgrown claws."  
"Meow, meow." Kyle laughed.

The blonde boy lent against the open doorway, wearing his favorite skinny leather jeans and tight black shirt. He wore a pair of ink black gloves which were torn at the tips to let his fingers through. His ice cold blue eyes stared out and startled Carter slightly as the young Pharaoh turned his attention to gaze at the initiate. Something about Kyle seemed... different. Not just the new look which suited him quite well, but his hair... Kyle's hair glistened like cast moonlight, frozen and silver. Platinum cold. Had it always been that? And his eyes? Had they always been so cold? So crystal like in their shine?

Hang on... Kyle's eyes had always been- "What the hell happened to you!"  
"Good of you to notice." He chuckled, slowly reaching up to take the contacts out which revealed his savage golden eyes which bore a cold malice towards Carter. Though the older boy could just never figure out why exactly Kyle hated him so much! "I was going to suave up here, all slow and delicate, dress like a fallen angel and princess." He batted his eyes as he ran a hand down his torso slowly. "And pretend I was that damsel that you had snogged in the corridor."  
 _ **"Ha-wi!"**_

Carter dreaded the words the moment that they left his mouth. His stomach twisted violently on itself and his eyes blazed like all the hatred and frustration which was inside of him at that point had come into his gaze which traced the outline of the hieroglyph now blazing above Kyle's head. "Oh you didn't you-"

The blonde barely finished the words as he was launched backwards through the air and smashed against the wall of the outside corridor, sinking slowly to his knees as he crumpled forward slightly.

For a moment Carter froze still, like ice had been poured into his bones. His body was rigid, not one nerve giving away. He felt drained, tired and sore. Like he had sprinted a marathon. This just made him realize the force he had shoved into the spell without even knowing it. He was getting stronger. That was for certain. But with that power he had to have control otherwise it meant absolutely nothing! Magic always came at a price and needed complete forceful control. If not, it was easy to wind up a pile of ashes on the floor from being burnt out and having your magic reservoir depleted.

Kyle's eyes glinted darkly with their burning force as the boy slowly look up with a horrendous gaze filled with blood lust and loathing. "You son of a bitch." The boy growled quietly, spitting out some from the side of his mouth where the hieroglyph had blazed like an inferno. There was a promise set deeply within them. A promise that he was going to make Carter hurt just as much as he had been. 'You scratch me, I claw your fucking face off', was the term which Kyle often had said and applied to those who insulted or hurt him.

But what was worrying Carter was that he could normally deal with Kyle... under normal circumstances and situations. This wasn't one of them.

He could see the craze and the loss of sense written across Kyle's glare.

Carter rose to his feet, slowly standing up. His body ready to defend itself the moment it felt the threat was too complete by Kyle. "I-It was an accident! Kyle! Calm down!" Carter tried to pour authority into his voice but he knew that Kyle only listened to two people, one technically since the other one was a goddess, and that person was no where around, neither was Sadie's old pet cat Muffin or as she was known by her godly name; Bast. Right now he wished the goddess were here.

He didn't want to hurt Kyle! But if he was forced to defend himself... Kyle was only an initiate. His magic still volatile and still growing!

Kyle rose to his feet slowly and let out a snarl as a green aura flickered dangerously around him. "Don't! Ever! Touch me!" He screamed and went to lunge.  
 ** _"Tas!"_**

Carter had never been so happy to hear that voice in all of his life. Relief flooded him as he watched some rope which had been blended in to look like the stripped walls of the hall way, latched out, expanding and growing till they were tightly bound around Kyle's biceps, pulling him back against the wall out of his mid air lunge and holding him stead fast.

Well... again. He had never been so happy to hear Sadie's voice, up until the point a ball of twine was thrown into his room and the words were repeated, the boy's own wrists becoming bound in what felt like heavy chains of the enchanted rope. _("No Sadie. You're right! I'm not all smiles and laughter when I'm tied up, you're right- Hey! Not in front of the kids!")_

Sadie strode in slowly with a glare, standing at the midpoint between the two boys. Her hair fell in it's blonde streaks down her back, highlighted with a night sky purple streaking which stood out defiantly among the burning crimson flicks and ties around the colour. She wore a simple pair of jeans, her boots, ( _"Such a change from the usual. OW! No need to hit like that Sadie!"),_ and a black jacket which Carter had a suspicious feeling belonged to her boyfriend...boyfriends... Oh gods be damned, that situation is still as confusing now as it was back then.

Her glare burned against both her brother and her surrogate little brother who she had... albeit rather surprisingly connected with. After all, she had always wanted a little brother, but alas, the fates had been cruel to her in making her the younger physically and yet mentally older. But something in her had reached out rather unwillingly and connected back with Kyle. Now she and the boy were inseparable half the time. _(Why yes Carter, that is simply who I am. A caring and deeply kind person- Laugh one more time and I will Ha-di you. Right here. Right now.)_

But not looking at the bruises which were shining over his left cheek and eye she glowered, noticing the aura and how it glistened around him, while Carter looked still ready to lunge though he hadn't noticed it himself. She decided that she would have to deal with the worst right now. Kyle would be the hardest to talk to once his anger had made his claws come out. He could be a real bitch when pissed off... but she knew, what was wrong with him right now meant that no simple talk would help. "Go." She growled quietly, letting her tone of complete authority leave no room for questioning but only obedience. She could feel the spell binding Kyle dissipate as the tightness inside her muscles eased up a bit. The dull burning inside her slightly quenched.

For a moment she said nothing then slowly turned to glare at him out the corner of his eye where green sparks were leaping from his body. "NOW!" She snapped and watched some recognition return to his eyes.

His arms crossed over and his palms faced flatly, fingers pointed out as he aimed his hand to the floor. _**"L'mun"**_ He snarled, pulling up his hands. The shadows around him seeming to almost rise as the cloaking spell took it's effect. Sparking at first as Kyle obviously still was finding his emotions difficult to control and reign in, but soon enough, the shadows had swallowed him in a cloak.

Sadie lent her head out the doorway, shouting after him. "And may the gods help you if I come down to that training hall in five minutes and not find you ready to train!" Her voice carried on and she knew that he had heard it as one last defiant emerald spark lit the corridor as the boy sprinted away.

And then there were two...

She slowly glared back over to her brother who was stood with his hands bound and encased in lengths of wound twine. His gaze anywhere but where she could meet it.

Her muscles tightened as her will forced the twine to bind tighter around his hands. Digging into his wrists till he finally got the message and rose his gaze to meet hers. "What?" He stated. "What do you want me to say-"  
"You hit him Carter!"  
"It was an accident!"  
"AN ACCIDENT?!" She shook her head, striding into the room and slamming the door behind her. Watching carefully as the twine uncoiled from around his wrists and fell into a neat, tidy pile on the floor. "Carter! You just struck an initiate!"  
"I didn't mean to! He was goading me on! Pushing my limits and I just- I didn't-"  
"He does that with everyone Carter!"  
"You're making an excuse for him?!"  
"NO BUT YOU'RE OLDER!"

Both siblings stopped for a moment as a nearby lamp on Carter's desk exploded.

Just like when they had been kids and Sadie's cake had exploded on her birthday when their parents had still been around and with them.

Carter pushed his hand against his brow and turned his gaze away from his sister who just let out a long sigh, gravitating closer to him but knowing that right now, while he was like this, she was probably not one of the best people who could comfort him. "Look...Kyle... isn't like everyone else. He doesn't deal with people like others would. He has a problem-"  
"You still make excuses for him." Carter mumbled.  
"Well I'm sorry? Should I stop making them for you too?" Sadie stated, now taking a seat by the door and looking into her brother's eyes, unwavering and dominantly as he stared back, taken aback by the comment.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your ears work fine."  
"Excuses?! Me?! Like!? WHEN?!" Carter frowned, his eyes painted with confusion. Sadie couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't putting it on. She could tell when her brother was trying to keep things from her, but this... He really just didn't know.  
"Ever since you and Zia split, you've been... distant! Not just from me but from everyone. You hardly talk to people anymore. I know when people are upset about break ups, but you broke up with her Carter! I know that she isn't the reason why you're like this! People keep asking me why and I just say, 'he's just a bit stressed.' Or, 'he's just having a bad day.' But I know the truth! Because I saw the way that you looked when Sirena told us the message and you saw the knife."  
"No Sadie."  
"Carter, you heard him as well as I did. Apo-  
"No!" He barked, surprising even her. "Don't Sadie! It can't be."  
"So that's it." She stated, staring at him in shock as the realization hit her square in the face.  
"He can't be coming back. It's just a scare tactic from the rogues. And impossible! Now. Don't you have a student to go and deal with?"

That was it. That was as much as a conversation as she would get out of him while he was like this. There was no point trying to get anything else out of him because he just wouldn't respond. He'd shut down the conversation as he had done just then. "Carter... I'll deal with Kyle. But you have to open up. Let someone in to help you with all..." She paused before speaking softly. "Carter, let _me_ in. I'm your sister. I'm here for you. No matter what it is, I'll always be here for you."

The older boy just said nothing but pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. His eyes painted with memories and secrets which he wouldn't give away to her... willingly at least. She wouldn't force him to tell her, but it still hurt that he wouldn't open up to her. "I'll be in the training hall if you want to talk. I'll send Kyle to apologize later when he's calmed down. I advise that you do the same." She said softly.  
"Anything else?" Carter stated. His eyes locked and fixated on the wall in front of him.  
"Sirena... woke up not too long ago." She said gently, instantly her brother's head perking up slightly as he snapped his gaze onto her. "I think that he's going to be terrified, disorientated, confused... he's going to need someone to be there for him." Her eyes and gaze became slightly harder. "Someone who's going to be actually able to help him make sense of all of this and if you can't do that for yourself... how are you going to be able to do it for him." She began walking back to the door. "The boy has been through enough. Decide now if you're actually willing to make the commitment, because otherwise..." She paused for a moment, knowing the words had a harsh punch to them but they needed to be said. She had to get through to him somehow. "I'm beginning to doubt that you're still the brother that I know anymore." Her voice was soft but the words did what they needed.

Carter flinched back like he had been punched but Sadie kept her gaze on him sadly. "I want my brother back." Was the last thing she said before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =) Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death, mentions of past abuse and the ratings may be turned up at a later time. I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Mortal Instruments to be references (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one.**

* * *

Sadie had searched the training room for the last ten minutes, high and low and surprise, surprise, she hadn't found Kyle anywhere. He wasn't in his bedroom. He wasn't in the library. Oh hell, he wasn't even in his usual snogging spot where he would make out with a guy when he got bored and wanted a bit of entertainment. She knew that he certainly had the charm to go along with his looks. Plus he truly had the tongue of a cat. He was very persuasive when he wanted to be and what made him completely dangerous was that the boy knew it himself.

Sadie often joked that the boy had magic in his voice.

"Kyle! I swear to the gods! If you don't get your arse out here right now-"  
"What do you want, _'mother'._ "

Kyle slowly walked out the shadows, wearing his skin tight black shirt. The elbow length, fingerless gloves appeared quite well to suit him actually. But Sadie couldn't understand was why the boy had now dyed his hair to it's new ice cold state. Almost seeming as though it was liquefied moonlight. Strange that all of a sudden, Kyle who refused to ever change anything about himself, who refused on all fronts to ever let anything, physical or mental.

The fact that he had dyed his hair? Considering Kyle's strong and unrelenting resolution. That was quite a big step for the boy.

The only difference that between his outfit she had seen him with in Carter's room was now the boy held what looked like a motorbike helmet in his hand which had an emblem of a strange black bird. Sadie thought that she recognized it, but at the same time she could help find that it somehow seemed to just belong to him. Like it was only natural that it was with him. "Is this going to take long?" He said, not raising his gaze to meet hers.  
"Kyle."  
"I know you want me to train, but I'm not in the mood. I already had other plans-"  
"Kyle!"

The boy looked over this time as Sadie's eyes were painted with a sad remembrance. "Come here." She said gently and watched Kyle's eyes instinctively narrow with caution.  
"What you going to do? Kick me out of the Nome?" He snarled. It was so clear to watch his defenses go up immediately. His golden eyes became a glower as he gripped the helmet tighter in his hand. His body was rigid and ready to lunge though, that was the appearance anyway. That was always the appearance that he took when he went on the defensive. He always made it look like he was ready to lunge. Turning his eyes into weapons by glaring his opponent down.

But really Sadie saw what was beneath that appearance.

Fear.

She held up a hand slowly. "Don't worry. We don't kick people out the Nome for threatening Carter with a bit of violence... if that was the case, I wouldn't have got past my first day." She shrugged, noticing that slowly Kyle seemed to be easing himself. "But there will have to be a form of discipline. For both of you. You can't go around fighting each other all the way." Sadie watched as something stirred in Kyle's eyes. Something that had been there from the moment that he had come to the Nome. From the very moment that he had walked in and found his new home. He had found something that seemed to have opened his eyes to the world.

If only Sadie could just figure out what that was.

Kyle gave a slight scoff quietly before turning on the spot and heading down the steps to the doors. Flicking out the new fringe from his eyes, he began to sway in his steps. His body already arming itself. "Kyle. I want you home before eleven." She stated, looking at the time as it was already turning seven in the evening. It was difficult enough with the fact that she had to let him out, she couldn't keep him here. Telling him that would only make her resent him and for him to try and find away around their magical wards. But still it made it all the more worrying. There were people out there now, that definitely wanted to hurt them. Who had almost killed her brother and Kyle. The last thing she wanted right now was for him to be spending a night out partying.  
"But Sadie!" He whined.  
"No. Then when you get back you will make up for the hours of training that you missed, you will have a new training team and that's that."  
"But Sadie!" He protested, his eyes wide as he pleaded.  
"No. That's my final decision." She stated, waving her hand through the air and watching the front doors swipe open letting in a particularly cold breeze. "Also stay warm." She scolded, bringing her attention back to what he was wearing.  
"Yes Mother." He muttered making her smirk.  
"Well someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble." She walked forward leaning against the doorway.

She paused for a moment as she locked her eyes on a dark haired young boy who had pulled up his motorbike at the edge of the curb. He wore no helmet but a light pale green shirt which was rolled up over his thin arms. His hair was a black tousle which caught in the breeze as dark, almost black like eyes were now locked onto both who stood inside. He looked about fifteen, the same age as Kyle, though by his eyes something about him seemed much older. The way he held himself, the way that he looked them both over. It was like having the good choir boy gone bad boy put in front of them, who was now raising an eyebrow at Sadie as she glared back at his relenting gaze.

His lip quirked up ever so slightly and in the light Sadie was able to make out more of the boy's sharp angular features, he looked like how others would describe him having a face of an angel, but her eyes caught at his throat as she noticed the cold steel of a cross necklace on his honey like skin. "Raphael!" Kyle beamed behind the mask of his calm face as he sauntered forward. His hip catching sharply out to the side as he placed each step carefully like a stalking cat. The boy glanced over his shoulder at Sadie and gave a wink and smirk before stopping in front of the boy. _"Hola hermosa estrella."_ Kyle purred, basically saying hello and calling the boy a 'beautiful star', making Sadie's mouth drop open as Kyle placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

All Sadie could manage to say was, "When the hell did you learn Spanish!?"

The boy; Raphael or so he seemed to be named, just rose an eyebrow but smirked as he watched Sadie's scandalized face. "Ah, I see that you haven't told them the girl of your plans or your preferences... as it seems." The boy chuckled in a sweetly toned Spanish accent, his amused glance sweeping Sadie's shocked face.  
"No." Kyle said simply, turning slightly with a hand on his hip. "It just shocks her how blunt I am." He laughed and Sadie's jaw fell slightly further, if it wasn't hitting off the floor already!  
"KYLE!" She shouted.  
"That's the signal."

He pulled on the helmet and Sadie frowned as the visor came down so she could see the full of it better. The lens was golden in two places, presumably where Kyle's eyes would be, but that wasn't what surprised her. Now that the visor was lowered and she could make out the bird all the better she was just surprised that Kyle of all people would choose something like that!  
"What is you have there _mi pequeña paloma con ojos de oro._ " Raphael wondered. ( _translation: My little dove with golden eyes)._ Sadie noticed something in the boy's voice. She had often heard Walt/Anubis whisper loving things to her when they had been on a date together. They would often have such a soft tone upon saying it. Something that only a lover could say. This boy said it coldly, no spark of romance there. His eyes did not devour Kyle's beauty but only lingered there, acknowledging it with no spark or interest for himself. _  
_"Why exactly what you just said." Kyle stated. "Well after all, you told me to get one that reflected what was me."  
"I understand that with the eyes... but why black feathers? Why would you have black feathers on a dove." Raphael wondered before silencing as Kyle slid his arms around his waist. Neither seemed to be paying attention to Sadie any more who felt an intruder on the moment. Raphael quirked an eyebrow but Kyle just smirked, leaning in further so his lips brushed Raphael's ears.  
"Because my feathers are anything but pure. They may have been once..." He teasingly bit the boy's ear but watched as no spark ran through the boy's eyes as it did with most other horny beasts he used to know. "But now they run black with ink."

At the last word, Raphael laughed and revved the engine of the motorbike.

Sadie watched a red like light explode from the front wheel and back as Kyle held on tight. His eyes almost seeming like they glowed through the golden spots on the visor as he smirked behind the helmet at her astounded face. The light flared like an angry inferno, whipping back on either sides of what she had thought originally was nothing more than an ordinary Harley!

The bike roared angrily as the boy slammed his foot down the side and cast Sadie one last look. "If you don't look after my Kyle! I swear I will kill you!"  
"Many have tried little girl." Raphael smirked, pulling back on the handle.

Now here came the strangest part... if that was even more possible. The bike took off down at an unnatural speed and began to pull of the ground.

The last that Sadie caught of Kyle was his whoops and cheers as the bike vanished along the night sky.

"W-What in the name of Osiris?!"

 _ **-Break-**_

But the surprises it seems didn't seemed to have stopped themselves just there yet.

For time in the last week or so she was able to walk down the corridor of the infirmary without having a giant dog snarling at her or threatening to break her in half. She had responded once by shoving a staff in his mouth when he had tried to do so. Suffice to say that afterwards, the mutt had learnt not to mess around with her. A lesson that she was still trying to teach to Carter, but she guessed that maybe putting a staff into his mouth would not have the same effect as it did with the hell hound.

"Oh gods, don't tell me that it's gone on a run around and decided it was hungry." She muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes as she did so and flicking her hair slightly.

But upon rushing down to the door she opened it to find the most surprising sight that she could have imagined.

Sirena was sat with a small smile, laid back in his bed and under the covers resting, while a small puppy licked his face and curled up next to him, resting it's head on the pillow as though it could imagine nothing better in it's life than being next to it's master and seeing the boy's soft changing eyes open again. "What the fu-"  
"Oh Sadie?"

The girl stopped herself immediately as out the side of the room, a smile spread itself across her face watching the new girl entering the room.

The girl had long blonde hair and azure pale blue eyes, a thin frame and always a gentle smile on her face whenever she talked to someone. She was very beautiful and one of Sadie's longest known students here at the Nome; Jasmine Anderson, though no one ever called her by her full name. The last person to have done that had been a rogue in the war and now was a withering shrub out in the garden. "Jaz." Sadie said, shaking her head, as she took in the sight in front of her. "W-what the?"  
"It's been like this since the boy woke up." Jaz smiled, watching how Sirena chuckled weakly at the hound's affection. Like it was just some ordinary puppy and not some killing machine. "The moment those eyes started opening, that dog pounded in the door and came rushing, I was afraid that it was going to crush him but then..." She shrugged and nodded her head towards the monster puppy which now had it's molten eyes turned on both of them as though listening in to the conversation. "This. Not a peep out of him since. He even let me move him when I came to change Sirena's wounds."  
"Charlie."

Both turned their heads as the black silky haired boy spoke out nervously. His multicolored eyes shined in the light. He was still slightly pale, but that was to be expected. But now he seemed intent on keeping the hound protected in his arms. "Sirena." Sadie smiled gently coming to take a seat by the bed in the chair. "How are you feeling?"  
"C-Can you please not call me by that name?" The boy asked quietly. "No one ever calls me by that name."  
"But it is your name isn't it?" Jaz wondered.  
"Is Jaz, really yours?" the boy asked.  
"Oh, I like this one." Jaz smiled, picking up a small vial as she passed the bed and gently uncapping it, letting soft scents of vanilla, strawberries and honey filled the air. "Here, take this. It should ease the nausea and the pain."

The boy eyed it for a second cautiously.

Strangely, as Jaz had just been about to protest there being no harm to it, Charlie had simply wondered over from under Sirena's arms and grabbed it in his jaw, bringing it to the boy and glaring at him with those pointed burning eyes. "That dog... is so weird." Sadie thought aloud.

Charlie growled quietly but stayed resolved in holding out the vial to Sirena till the boy took it with a weak chuckle and drank the contents with an appreciative hum at the taste. "Okay, but you know that's not going to work every time." He whispered in that strained voice. Charlie only rolled his eyes as though saying. _Uh huh, you keep on thinking that pup._ The hound shook it's head for a second before going back and laying down next to Sirena.  
"Okay..." Sadie said, quickly wanting to move on the subject from Sirena who must have missed her comment. "What would you like us to call you then?"  
"Sam... that's what I had been nicknamed at my last home."  
"Oh yes... your parents must be worried sick out of their minds."  
"I don't think so." The boy glared up towards the ceiling as Charlie growled.  
 _Okay sensitive subject obviously._ Sadie though with a nod from Jaz who was encouraging her to move on to something else.  
"So Sam." She smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?"

The boy's eyes glazed over for a long minute. "Don't try to push yourself with it too hard." Jaz said gently, turning her gaze to Sadie. "The poison in his blood. He suffered short term amnesia from it. He won't remember much from the last couple of weeks." The girl's eyes turned sadly on him. "But maybe that's for the best. To take the edge of the worst of the most recent memories."  
"Not the best for us." Sadie ran a hand through her hair, thinking deeply for a second. Sirena- Sam had been their biggest lead to try figure out the face behind the cowl of the assassin. He had been cornered and attacked by him or her. That had made Sam the only lead that they actually had still on trying to figure it out. "Please Sam. Anything." She asked softly, noticing the boy was already rubbing his head from the ache of missing memories.  
"I remember... Charlie taking me home." Sirena managed. His crease between his brows coming on with a frown the more he seemed to try and focus. "I was bleeding, you, you were the nice girl who had tried to help me."  
"You tried to make another healing salve?" Jaz sighed, looking like she was about to face palm.  
"Well that's me. Sadie Kane, nice girl all over." She smiled.  
"The last thing I remember is, Charlie growling, barking and then... nothing." Sam shook his head.

Sadie barely heard the door open and hardly even recognized her brother stood there till he took a few steps forward. "Ah yes... so you wouldn't remember... my brother here exactly?" She said, hoping that Carter would quickly catch onto the conversation.  
"I remember... somethings." Sam stated. "I remember not wanting him to get hurt so I threw myself in front of-" He paled drastically for a second and Charlie barked loudly.

Jaz steadied the boy as he flushed pale and took along breath. "That's enough for now." Shes said sternly to both Kane siblings. "No more questioning him now." She eyed Carter more than she looked at Sadie because she knew that wounded puppy look in Carter's eye. "He needs his rest. He's in perfectly good hands here."  
"I'm sorry Sam." Sadie smiled gently, holding out her hand and patting his back as he was eased back to lay down on the pillows. She was itching to get out the room. Her fears of hospitals still quite prominent in her. "When you feel better, I promise we will all hang out?"  
"B-But what about-"  
"You can stay here." Jaz stated firmly. "You're not leaving till you've recovered, then we will talk more. For now. Rest." Even Charlie growled and nodded with Jaz as he put a paw on Sam's chest to keep him down. "Sadie. Carter-" Jaz began but Sadie held up her hands as she backed towards the door.  
"Don't worry, we get it." She offered one last smile to Sam. "Hope you feel better soon!" She gently closed the door behind her then when she was sure it was fully shut she slumped against it, with a deep frown, feeling like she wanted nothing more than to just scream her favorite spell to the sky. "He has short term amnesia. He can't remember anything since you were first attacked."

Carter still hadn't said anything but his face was harder than stone. "So he remembers nothing about being tortured or having to send us a message?"  
"Nope. The last thing he remembers is that hound taking him back to wherever it was that he was living." Sadie sighed and pushed her palm against her forehead. "Carter I'm sorry. It also means-"  
"I've already pieced that much together. It's fine." The boy looked just as exhausted as his sister. "It will make it easier for him... at least anyway."  
"Are you sure you don't mean you?" Sadie asked quietly and Carter just kept his face blank. "Knowing Jaz's healing he'll be out in a couple of days. A week at most. Then maybe we can start trying to ask-"  
"No Sadie. There's no point causing him pain trying to remember and making him frustrated trying to give us something he obviously cannot. We have to find a new lead. And start training... that assassin was using magic far more stronger than what we were expecting."  
"Ah." Her eyes sparkled. "Don't worry... as of tomorrow, I will be putting up a new training regime for you... after we have a little talk about Kyle." She sighed.  
"What's he done now?" Carter frowned.  
"Nothing... I just think it's time we have a little talk with him about dating-"  
"Nope. That's all you. If you remember, I'm not-"  
"Carter." Sadie smirked. "I think that the talk will do you just as much good as it will with him... if that kicked puppy look in there was any indication to go by when you looked at Sam. I think that you're going to need it." She clapped his back and walked away leaving him with his jaw open as he stared between the door and his sister.  
"I-I." He paused for a moment and groaned. "I DID NOT HAVE A KICKED PUPPY LOOK!" He called out, chasing after his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =)** **Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, scenes of violence, character death, mentions of past abuse and the ratings may be turned up at a later time. I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Mortal Instruments to be references (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one.**

* * *

Carter stared out across his initiates as they were working furiously inside their gymnasium hall. Various calls and shouts of magic echoed off the walls while various students practiced their various magic. Carter had shed his shirt a little earlier on after going through his initial warm up he wore only some loose fitted trousers as his slender form was coated in a slight shine in the sunrise of the morning light which filtered in through large windows.

As stopped he turned his gaze around the room, his body rippling ever so slightly, sending the catching lights against the tones of his torso which weren't as defined as he would like them to be, but they were still coming along a lot better than he could imagine they were. "Again!" He called out watching as his students dealt with various situations he had set them up with, according to which god they studied under.

Some of the younger students who were still learning the various basics of what they could achieve were holding lengths of twine or with sat with mounds of wax, molding them into various shapes or animals, meaning that ever now and then a small puppy and the magician who created it, would run past Carter who was practicing with a sword. He had initially set up his own training time from six O'clock in the morning, and it was now going on to be just about quarter to ten. His body was beginning to tell him enough, but his mind kept urging him on, his teeth gritted as all he could do was think about the certain boy now sat in the library going through with Sadie what this place meant. What options were available to him now, what his future held for him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice muttered.

The viciously cold haired blonde threw both arms behind his head and turning a sharp glare away from his tutor as he sauntered into the building, he wore a jumper which was just a bit too large for him but had the sleeves rolled all the way back up to his shoulders, he was still in his leather black jeans, his hair shined like an arrangement of ice daggers but still, the boy had a look in his eye which Carter couldn't ignore. There was pain in his eyes, wrapped in the cold ice of their colour, but still it was there, raw, unprotected and trying to cover itself up.

It had been now nearly three days since he had his fight with Kyle and the boy looked worse for wear. His eyes were heavy with shadows of exhaustion, his face was splashed with faint traces of red along his cheeks and as Carter stared a little deeper, he thought for a second that he saw a faint glimmer of red around what he thought was Kyle's puffy eyes. It was hard to tell on first look and without being closer. But it unmistakably looked like. Well. It looked like, that Kyle, the boy who was infamous around the house for being heartless. For not giving a damn about anything, for having a heart of stone if not being heartless at all.

It looked almost like the boy had been crying.

One student turned around from their training post and smirked. "Oh good enough to come back to now are we?" The student laughed, running a hand through their short brown hair. They span their wand in their hand over their fingers but kept their dark eyes trained on Kyle. "Tired of playing with your little mission to no where-"

The boy fell silent as Kyle turned with such a murderous look in his eyes that even Carter paused for a moment, feeling a slight pang of fear erupt through him while Kyle stared down the other boy. "Open your mouth again, and I'll flail your scorpion little arse and rip your neck open with my teeth, slowly."

Man paused and turned to stare at that point, having heard the dark and yet implacably calm tone in Kyle's voice which made his words all the more fearful, next to the fact that a lot of them knew that with the way the boy was glaring out from under those murderous golden eyes, that Kyle was willing to back up his threat. "H-hey! I was only playing around-" The trainee began but fell silent as Kyle punched him square in the face and stormed away.

"Kyle?" Carter frowned reaching out, making his priority to now get Kyle out the room and calmed down. The other trainee looked pretty much out cold on the floor, but with the healers around, it wouldn't be long till he was awake again Carter was sure. "Are you-"  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Kyle snapped, turning for once with such an anger in his eyes that Carter scarcely could understand what was going on. He had seen hatred in Kyle's eyes before, many times, just like he had seen the petty anger that the boy shared for every one and everything, the same petty anger that flared in Kyle every time the boy had to converse with another person, the same anger which the boy showed to the whole world around him or to those who were weaker, but now, there was an anger in his eyes which was like a stained glass window, which had just taken a bat to itself.

The boy's eyes, all mask that he could normally form to shield his thoughts from everyone, the same shields which kept him from being able to get near or have anyone else understand him, were shattered completely.

Carter frowned, reaching forward to pull the boy close, to try and offer some comfort, but the moment he did, Kyle just swirled on him violently pulling up a blade which seemed to almost glow pure silver, but Carter quickly came to see that before Kyle brought down the blade towards his face, that the blade was actually crystal or at least, what looked like it at first!

He brought up his own sword just in time to let a line of sparks heavily flare from the meeting of the two metals. The crystal likeness of the sword shined violently for a moment, but with lines of silver running along the outside of the blade, Carter studied the black leather winding of the handle, something golden was scripted into it but with Kyle and him now moving in a dance of sidesteps and back dashes while the blonde violently hacked away trying to land a hit on Carter and the older boy defended himself, Carter's focused went onto keeping himself in one piece.

"SADIE! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE FIGHTING AGAIN-" One student called out mockingly, only to shriek as Kyle span to slash at the space next to their heads, then going back to quickly slashing back at Carter.  
"Enough!" Carter boomed.

He poured his magic into his fist to channel his combat avatar, thankful that he hadn't over done it that morning. He grabbed Kyle's sword easily in his enlarged fist and shoved the boy into the hallway and out of the training room, slamming the doors shut behind him so that he and Kyle could have some privacy.

Kyle fell back a few steps staring wildly back with feral eyes at Carter who was studying the blade now with a lot more focus. His eyes roamed over way that the crystal like substance of the sword seemed perfect and not even scratched, like the large amount of the metal which reinforced it and concocted this strange weapon. "Give. That back to me." Kyle whispered, his voice taking on a tone which suddenly seemed to reverberate through Carter, filling his mind with only one idea. The command echoed throughout Carter's mind infinitely, fighting against every warning that it came across. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Kyle screamed.

Immediately Carter's fingers released the blade without another thought. Kyle snatched up the blade and took off running in the direction of his room.

In the sparkling dim light of the corridor Carter managed only to catch it for a split second but watched as a sparkle caught the air and glistened.

Almost like a tear drop.

"Kyle, on!" Carter called out, before taking up the stairs after the boy.

 _ **-Break-**_

Sadie had heard all the news from the library, but then again, it had been pretty hard not to miss. Even while being surrounded among the endless amount of bookshelves, scrolls and even the new vaults they had installed into their library, it seemed as though if a fight went off in their home, that no matter wherever you was, you knew about it.

She liked coming here, albeit that she had of recently found herself having to spend more and more time out of here and in the training room. She guessed that maybe that was why she enjoyed coming here so much. It was a nice break from having to train with the others, here she could sit back and do some studying in peace and quiet, ( _yes Carter, that's right. You're not the only one who enjoys a good book here and there.),_ but either way, she guessed that it helped when the library was so grand and so amazing to look at.

The walls of the library are decorated with pictures of the gods in all their various and brilliant forms, monsters too, each terrible and haunting to Sadie's memory seeing as she had probably faced most of them... and blown most of them up too! That always brought back a smile to her face whenever she remembered the good old days, days where they would come up against her, read of their diabolical plan and she would go off to save the world with a chirpy Ha-Di in her voice as she went.

In addition to this, the walls are filled with cubbyholes holding scrolls, many were being examined now by the students who weren't in training in the Gym. A lot of students were waiting on Shabtis to collect the various scrolls of Egyptian artifacts that they had requested for. The shabti each have the duty of maintaining particular subjects and when asked will fetch any scroll, palette, or other Egyptian artifact and are capable of retrieving translated texts, it worked wonders for the students to be able to actually get their hands on the various artefacts and actually study them so deeply.

But still Sadie often found herself staring off at the ceiling: a deep blue expanse which seemed stretch across in every direction drawing her eyes wherever she looked, covered in swirling stars that shape the form of a woman, evoking the goddess, Nut, surprisingly who wasn't all that crazy like her name, thank Ra. Similarly though, the floor was shaped into a man's body to represent Geb, Nut's husband and Egyptian embodiment of the earth.

But now she turned her gaze back to the dark haired boy sat next to her at the long expanding table. Sirena was sat timidly in his seat, looking out across the various scrolls and books in front of him, trying to take it all in. He was dressed in some dark shorts and a form fitting black shirt with a low v-neck. He still looked a bit malnourished, and his bronze skin was a bit paler than what it should be, but Sadie could see the boy was gradually getting more better as the days had passed. Even daring to come out of his room in the infirmary after the second day. Now here he was sat, staring out across the various books, spells, tablets and enchantments which most beginners to their home looked at and covered when approaching studying in path of the gods.

Sadie however kept glancing at the sleek black fur pup who sat in Sam's lap, with eyes glowing like molten led. With fur like the shadows, cut short and tidied up and washed by Sam. Charlie at least didn't stink of molten ash and blood any more, plus the mini-monster seemed a lot more at ease now that Sirena was awake, gently running his tanned fingers down Charlie's back and under his ears making the hound put his head down and curl up in the boy's lap.

"How?" Sadie asked suddenly, drawing Sam's gaze back from the books. She ran a hand absentmindedly through the colour streaks in her blonde hair and eyed him curiously for a long moment. She had opted for simple clothes today; combat boots, (naturally _),_ jeans, a purple shirt and Walt/Anubis' black leather jacket. She had tried to not make Sam feel to uncomfortable, especially making sure that she didn't ask him many questions. She had gone by the name that he preferred to be called by, not asking him why he didn't like being called 'Sirena', just yet, though her curiosity had peaked at that, and about the boy's parents.

But she had to know... she had seen this hell hound nearly tear her brother in half. She had watched thinking that it was going to kill all three boys. But here it was, sitting content as an ordinary puppy with it's master as it now was staring up at Sam devotedly, watching the boy with careful and cautious glowing eyes. "How did you manage to tame it?"  
 _"Growl."  
_ "Him." Sadie corrected herself after receiving the quiet snarl from Charlie who just snorted indignantly and lounged forward so his forward feet were propped up on the table while his hind quarters still rested in Sam's lap. His head and glowing eyes studied out the books and scrolls in front of him. Sadie just couldn't understand why this hell hound was acting so god damn weird! All through the time that Annabeth and Percy had talked to her, she had never, not once even in their stories, ever heard of a hell hound acting like this!

Sam just smiled softly, reaching his hand under Charlie's maw and gently rubbing the small hound's throat before softly stroking down his spine, earning a quick lick to the cheek from Charlie before the hound turned it's attention back to the various scrolls in front of him. "Your guess is as good as mine." Sam said quietly.  
"Most people I know tend to get on better with other people and be nervous and terrified around monsters. Not the other way around." She thought aloud.

Sam turned his gaze down a little sadly and rubbed the back of his neck. Charlie let out the quietest of whimpers which the other boy only seemed to have heard, before Sam petted Charlie between the ears, pushing for a fractional smile. "Well, I guess that I just have had bad luck I guess. I've found it rather hard to distinguish monsters from people a lot."  
"Oh." Sadie turned her gaze down awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry." _(Okay! So it didn't come out alright, Carter, okay! Well at least I didn't snog him the second time I saw him! That's right! Point one - Sadie. The pink magician- Zero)._

Sam let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "This is crazy. All of it."  
"I'm not lying to you. This is the truth-"  
"Oh, I believe you." Sam turned his gaze back down to Charlie and hugged him closer for a second. The hound but up no resistance but let itself be cuddled like it was ordinary puppy, trying to comfort it's master. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't crazy."  
"You have no idea." Sadie agreed, but in the back of her mind she still was wondering. She wondered how hard or what exactly someone must have had to have gone through to find better comfort in a hell hound than actual people around them.

"Come on." She encouraged. "You managed to use the basics quite well." Her eyes moved over to where the clay shabti of a replica of Charlie sat glaring the hell hound down. Sadie was amazed by the amount of artistic detail that Sam had been able to put into it so fast. She had wondered whether he just had a knack with earth magic, but from what Carter had told her, Sam had quite a talent with art any way.

A fact that she had found out when she had gone back to the school to collect Sam's possessions, seeing the boy's various art portfolios and other such. He certainly was a talented artist. But with the confidence he had with a brush, he seemed to lack with his voice when talking to other humans. "But it seems you put a little too much of Charlie into that Shabti." She teased, watching the hell hound look up as both the shabti and hound growled at each other, narrowing their eyes and barring their teeth. "Shabti are always useful and take up a lesser amount of magic, but can be just as difficult to control as a spell. Focus is key when creating one."  
"Charlie." Sam laughed softly under his breath. Reaching out a hand Sadie watched as the shabti dog froze into place, the energy leaving it which had animated it before.  
"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." She stated, watching Sam's shock. "The spell probably just wore off. It will be useful later to teach you about regulating your magical channels."  
"Yeah... that whole business about vaporizing if we use too much magic... Is that true?" Sam wondered, noticing how Charlie growled quietly and lowered his head at the word 'vaporizing'.  
"Let's try not to dwell on that now." She patted the boy's back. "For now we should just focus on trying to find you a path to follow. There are a lot and the only real way to find out if you belong to a certain one is to actually 'do' magic. But since the gym is booked out till later, for now just take a few looks through these books till you-"  
"Sadie?" Sam wondered, drawing her gaze to his mystifying and changing eyes. "If I can call you that?"  
"Sure, call me anything, just A) nothing that my brother suggests you do and B) not Miss Kane, because then I will have to hit you." She smiled teasingly, watching how Sam tilted his head slightly. _Wow, he really does struggle socializing with people._ Sadie thought. _He must not have done a lot of it._ Though just like her brother. She had heard the rumors go around the school and could probably guess why the boy spent a very little amount of time talking to others his age.  
"What happened to me?" Sam wondered, reaching up slightly to rub the brow of his forehead as a faint ache burst through.

Jaz had warned Sadie that the boy may suffer from a few headaches due to the black space in his memory and his mind trying to recall it. The medicines inside of him would help, but still Sam would feel a few back lashes with the last traces of the poison still exiting his systems. "Well... you remember that night. When you first met Charlie?" Sadie began, leaning forward against the desk and letting out a soft sigh as she laced her fingers. The light in the room had turned a bit softer, but still she could see the dark shadows lingering around Sam's eyes even now. "What do you recall from it."  
"Only the same as what I told you before." Sam frowned ever so slightly, turning a concentrated gaze onto the table. "I remember the attack. Throwing myself in front of your brother and being stabbed."  
"Sorry again." Sadie smiled apologetically, then returned the glare pointed at her from Charlie as the hound growled quietly.  
"I remember needing to stop that blonde boy from hurting Charlie." Sam continued.

Sadie swore that Charlie snorted and nodded his head when Sam said that. "Yeah bit of advice, you may want to stay away from him if you struggle with people." She advised.

"Then I remember after Charlie stopping, I ran off. I was scared, terrified. I didn't know what to do so I ran back to the-" He paused fractionally, his mouth forming a word for a second which wouldn't have been the one he was going to say. "Home." Sam corrected himself then paused, his face written with shame and embarrassment at having admitted that, or was it maybe out of shame for what he had nearly admitted?  
"You're an untrained magician." Sadie stated in a matter of fact tone. "There wasn't much you could have done. There's no need to beat yourself up over it. You did more than enough when you saved my brother."  
"That's all I can remember." Sam said quietly, absently stroking his fingers through Charlie's fur. "After that, it's all just blank. But every time I try to think about it, I feel pain. Not pain from the headaches, but pain like. Whatever isn't there any more, like what used to be there hurt me badly." He turned those strange unidentifiable eyes back to Sadie.  
"And that's it?" She asked.

The black haired boy nodded and Sadie paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "You remember that Charlie here was being ordered and controlled by someone. A magician, like us?" She didn't seem to notice Charlie flinching slightly when she said _'like us'._ "Well, it seems that afterwards, when we thought you were safe and the guy had been chased off... It turned out we was wrong." She admitted quietly. "The guy or girl, whoever it was. They stuck around, just far enough away that we couldn't find them but obviously still in the area."

Sam looked so deeply into her that Sadie thought for a moment that the boy was going to pull the memory out of her. "The magician found you. They wanted to hurt us, so since they saw you around us, they thought that maybe you was a friend of ours." Sadie said quietly.

Charlie growled in warning for her to shut up but she just cast the miniature hound a scathing look and carried on. "So they thought that you would be the one to get a message to us. I don't know how long for exactly, but they tortured you. They beat you and then one day we found you in school with Charlie. You was beaten up quite bad." She dared not look the boy in the eye but only heard the snarls of Charlie trying to get her to shut up. "You were quite hysterical, but the amulet you wore around your neck, it meant to us that you're a magician like us. It meant that we could bring you back here and help you, teach you. After that... and a few other things." She didn't elaborate on Sam and Carter kissing, she had her own plan to get that going without the memory which would upset the boy.  
"Carter put the necklace in my locker?" Sam blushed bright red even though he dared not look up and Sadie held back her smirk.

But the inner smirk was wiped away when she saw the pain in Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I promise you, I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. We will keep you safe here, away from danger. No one here can hurt you."  
"What was I saying when I woke up?" Sam frowned suddenly as something seemed to flinch through him, like a bolt of lightning.  
"I'm not sure you really want to know." Sadie stated. Even Charlie at this point had fallen quiet. His magma eyes staring at his master with curiosity and interest. "It won't do you any good-"  
"He is awakening." Sam said mechanically.

Sadie paused for a long moment looking over at him. "What was that?"  
"N-nothing." Sam stumbled on his words, turning his gaze back away.

Sadie bit her lip, desperately hoping that she hadn't heard him right but didn't push him up on the subject. Sam was still probably just feeling the effects of the medicine and it was impossible for him to remember the details of those memories. Jaz had promised her that the memories would only surface if the boy was strong enough to handle them, and the boy in front of Sadie right now? Certainly was anything but ready to deal with those memories.

Even so, even with all that self reasoning. Her own self belief, her own horror wouldn't allow her to believe what she had just heard. She _must_ have misheard Sam say that. "Did you ever find the person?" Sam asked quietly looking back over at her.  
"No, Sam. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

Both of them fell into silence for a bit after that. Sam's eyes became glassy and he turned his gaze away only to have Charlie whimper slightly in his lap. Of course he was upset. His whole world had probably just been turned upside down. The boy had lost the last few weeks of his memories, been tortured leaving scars, not only physically from Sadie had been told but also mentally, which Sam would have to deal with at some point. But then above all that, Sam had been taken away from anything normal. Sadie knew that pain, she knew what it felt like to be ripped away from the possibility of a normal life.

Still though, she wondered certainly about what other pain that Sam was carrying. What was the secret that he seemed to be hiding so well. The one that he seemed to guard with the same shame that he had shown when he had admitted to being weak, or that he had found it harder to differentiate the monsters from people?

Sadie was about to reach out to try and comfort the boy when the doors of the library blew open wildly and a student came running in panting for breath, their eyes wide with shock and fear. "SADIE! SADIE! YOU HAVE TO COME UP STAIRS!" He called out, searching around this his gaze locked onto her.

His eyes were drowned with fear.

"Felix?" She frowned. "If this is another fight between Kyle and Carter-"  
"No! YOU HAVE TO COME UPSTAIRS NOW! YOU HAVE TO GET UP HERE!" Felix screamed out, making her stand quickly from her seat.  
"Sam wait here. I'll be back soon I promise. Keep looking through the books okay? If you find anything you like, don't be afraid to test it out." She gave the boy a comforting smile but Sam himself seemed only to be distracted by Felix himself. "Okay Felix, what's wrong-"  
"It's all over the news!" Felix was still shouting, his words fumbling and stuttering. "They showed it live! IT'S STILL THERE!"  
"Okay, okay." She said softly, running over to the smaller boy and placing her hands on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Tell me what's wrong, but you have to do it calmly, I can't understand-" She was cut off as Felix turned, grabbing her hand and hauling her back up the stairs.  
"Sadie! It's the Washington Monument! It's all over the Television! It's happening again! It's HIM!"


End file.
